


A Brand New Book || Ashton Irwin

by Reesepeice



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesepeice/pseuds/Reesepeice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here's what I have come up with. Write A Brand New Book. It can be about anything. Your life here or meeting us. Just make it like a fairy tale."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Books

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my best friends Demi, Julia, and Ben . Who has been there for everything that I am going through. I love you and I couldn't ask for anyone better. You made me write this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the boys weren't on this chapter. This is just a back story kind of chapter. They will be in the next chapter. Trust me, you are going to see a lot of them.

I love books. I love all kinds of books. They range from every type of mythology, like Percy Jackson, by Rick Riordan, to The Fault in Our Star by John Green and If I Stay by Gayle Forman. Each one takes me to a different place. It doesn’t matter if it is a sad place or a happy place, just a place that is not my life. As I read each book I collect they make me want to change my life, the way that I live. They make me want to live.  
They make me want to actually go travel. To get away from my life and find what this thing love is. Even though love is just a shout into the void. When I get my allowance or whatever I go straight to the book store and pick out the next big book. Some of the books that I pick turn into movies, if they do I listen to the soundtrack as I read the book, and some don't. The ones that don't are the best because I have my own image of what I think everything looks like or what people look like, and movies don't ruin that.  
Every time I read a book it makes me want to leave this life and get a better one. Even though I know that they are all fiction and love cannot just be found in twenty four hours. That just seemed ridiculous to me. You have to actually know someone for a longer period of time before you claim your love for them. For me love wouldn't come so easily.  
Why you may ask. Well I am about to tell you. Two guys have screwed me over in the last two years, breaking me down. It's hard to trust people the way I used to. I become attached to anyone that comes into my life, making them run away. The only people that have stuck by me are my best friends, and even they hate me. My best friend in the whole world won't talk to me, even though I am overly pissed off at her because she says things she shouldn't, even though she's just telling the truth.  
My other best friend, he's a guy, thinks I think lowly of him because when I get mad, like on the way to a Fall Out Boy concert, I "talk down to people". Even though it's just me being irritated on taking the blame for things I shouldn't.  
My other best friend likes the guy that screwed me over again, making me sink even father than I was. They are dating now actually. And even though I told her the truth she’s mad at me. I told her that the way she said she like him, with a I like him and if you don't like it you need to get over it attitude, I didn't like because that's not what good friends do. We had just gone to the beach with her grandparents, and she was texting the whole time.  
I knew who she was texting but whenever I asked she would say Steven or whoever. I told her that I wasn't stupid, that I was far from it. That I knew and that's why I was mad. Because she didn't have the decency to actually tell me there, in person, but instead tells me over text message. It's hard now because whenever I learn something I want to text her or call her to tell her but I can't. I want nothing more than to be friends again. To be that close that we were that one summer that my best friend in the whole world was visiting her dad in Ohio. That one summer that she was there when the second guy made me feel like shit because he just stopped talking to me after kissing me and making me feel like a princess.  
But now I look at the quote that I have on my wall by Zayn Malik from One Direction. "Just because you don't have a prince doesn't mean you're not a princess." That makes me feel a little better. The thing that makes me feel the best is having my friend since fourth grade, friends for nine years, and my friend from seventh grade, a Canadian and a very smart one, over on Saturday to watch movies. My favorite movie to watch with them so far has been The Conjuring because my friend of none years jumped into the Canadians lap and they both screamed.  
Even my mom, making sure that I don't have homeroom, or my dad asking how I am because I haven't been acting the same or sleep as much, or my aunt who constantly calls to make sure that I am alright, and to make me feel better about myself, saying that he isn't worth my time, like my friends have said before.  
Another thing that makes me forget all about this is my friend that wants to be an actress. She had been there for me through this whole time, making me feel better. Making me not forget that I am awesome and that I have people that care. I remember texting her one night, just wanting to make her feel happy because her family is a bit nuts. I texted her this:  
One day I am going to be on IMDB and I am going to look your name up. And there you'll be. Demi Harris, Actress. And you'll be at the top. And all I will be able to think is there is my best friend. The one that stuck by me and made me happy. The one that got me through everything.  
Of course her being me best formed and all she responded with:  
Awww Reese don't make me cry! Yes I will be up at the top and we will both go to the after oscar parties and you'll be all like "suck my lady cock bitches!" And I'll be like "yeaa!!!!" Of course me being me I replied with something stupid and we laughed. That's why friends are there. That's why you have people that care about you. Because when you're at your lowest low, no matter how many times you're there, they are always going to be there for you. Those moments above I never want to forget. Those moment belong in a book. Not because they make me happy to think about but because they could make someone else happy. Even if it's just reading about it. Just reading about happy memories or happy movements makes you happy. No matter what happens to you, you can always go in a book and smile, laugh, cry at what happens. I guess that's why I like books. I believe that they are just traveling portals of magic. That's why I'm writing this because this is about the time that I feel in love. The time that I actually found that twenty four hour love that the books talk about. The time that I found my prince. The time that I was wrecked all the way to the bottom and the built back up. These are the happiest and the saddest moments of my life, in a book. Who knew. After all of this I packed me things into my suite case and went to the bookshelf. I grabbed several books, The Fault In Our Stars and If I Stay being two because they are my favorite, and packed them into my carry one. I grabbed my head phones and a second pair of head phones and a third. I didn't have much luck with headphones. Along with books I loved music. Music helped make me think of the lyrics and the meaning and not my problems. I guess that's why it hoed me study or take notes from an AP Psychology text book. All I knew is that I couldn't go through my day without humming a song that was stuck in my head or writing lyrics at the top of my paper. I was listening to Social Causality by 5 Seconds of Summer as I packed everything. I was going back to London with some friends that I had gone with before. I went with then the summer of my junior year of high school. Two of them were seniors and one of them was a sophomore but w didn't care. We were the four friends that stuck through the whole trip, even though the leaders said that we wouldn't make it thorough the whole trip. Usually groups that formed at the beginning of the trip but changed over a month period. Not us. All fifty of us were like one big group. I was actually on the center of the group. Kind of the equivalent of being in the popular group at school. I talked to everyone and everyone talked to me, making me feel more welcomed than I ever have. We so keep in contact, but those three, Allison, Kyky, and Leigh Ann, were the ones that came over and hung out. We were all graduated from high school now and were in college. I was going to university in London, that's why the other three were coming. My parents and brother left earlier that morning for London, leaving me to finish packing. Leigh Ann was joining me for a semester but the others were just coming along for a while, along with the friend that wanted to be an actress, Demi, they friend that had been friends with me for over nine years now, Ben, and the smart Canadian, Julia. Julia was attending university on Toronto, Demi was going to a college in North Carolina to become an actress, and she was raising high in the acting world, and Ben was studying to become a paramedic. I was grateful that they were taking a break and coming to help me move in. It had been a while since I'd seen them, because we all went to different schools. I went to University of North Carolina Wilmington with a some what boy friend from high school and a friend, Sarah. I was studying Anthropology, Criminology, and Sociology. I wanted to help people. "Do you have everything?" Kyky asked walking down the stairs to my room. "Yes mom," I said smiling. All of y clothes were packed and shipped to my flat in London. My dog was going to be on the plane with my family. She wasn't staying but she was going to be sigh seeing. "Hey, I am just trying to help," Kyky laughed. I sighed and looked around the room. "Please tell me that you're not having second thoughts." "What? Of course not," I laughed. "I was just thinking about all of the memories." "We are about to go make new memories. Maybe you'll even meet One Direction and 5 Seconds of Summer," Kyky teased. "Your long lost husbands." "Oh stop. Just because they are a boy band doesn't mean I am going to deny myself some catchy music that makes me want to dance," I said zipping my suitcase. I sighed and grabbed the handles. Kyky and I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen where Leigh Ann and Allison was waiting. "You have everything?" Leigh Ann asked. "Yeah, it's gonna be kind of hard to live in a different place without all of your stuff," Allison said. I rolled my eyes and walked out to the car and put my bag in the trunk. "Let's go," I said smiling. "Have you said goodbye to all your friend?" Kyky asked. "They are going to be in London when we get there," I said straightening out my t-shirt. "What about Andre, Kristen, Jaden, all the people that were at your parties?" Kyky asked. "Oh. I'm not good at goodbyes so I will just send them a post card or something," I lied. I wouldn't be sending them anything. They didn't know I was actually leaving. I told them that I thought about joining the Airforce with my brother but we all knew that we wouldn't. After everyone went off to college we didn't stay in contact as much. "Whatever you say," Leigh Ann said walking into the driver's side. We all got in and sighed as Leigh Ann drove to the airport. I pulled my phone out and sent my mom a text saying that we were leaving for the airport so she would get it when she turned her phone on. Once we actually got to the airport we have our bags to the turmoil and went through security. "This is so exciting," Leigh Ann said as we put our stuff in the bins to go through security. "Yeah," I said nodding. I smiled as I walked through the metal detector and toward the bins. I grabbed my shoes and the rest of my belongings before continuing on. As the four of us walked toward the gate my cellphone started to ring. I pulled my phone out and smiled. “Demi! Are you at the gate?” “How did you know?” Demi laughed. “Where are you?” “We just left security. We will be there soon,” I laughed. “I am so excited!” “Me too! Hurry up and get here,” Demi said. I laughed and hung up before telling the others that Demi was at the gate. Demi and I hadn’t really seen each other since our senior year of high school. It was the same with Julia and Ben. We were all coming together to have this one break from school. It had been a whole year since we saw each other. I pulled my jacket on and fastened my pace to the gate. We had to go to Atlanta, Georgia so we could get on an international flight to London. It was eleven hours all together but it was worth it. I walked into the gate and saw Demi standing by the window. I laughed and ran up to her, hugging her from behind. She turned around and we both started laughing as we hugged each other. Once we let go Kyky, Allison, and Leigh Ann exchanged hugs. “This is going to be so much fun,” Demi said as we sat down. “Well duh. It is London,” Kyky said making us laugh and nod in agreement. “Where is Ben?” I asked looking out. Two hands covered my eyes, making me laugh. In high school Ben always used to do that to us when he walked up from behind us. I got free from his clutches and stood up to hug him. I turned around and jumped into his arms. “It’s nice to see you too,” Ben said trying not to laugh. I let go of him and Demi hugged him. “We are getting the gang back together,” Kyky laughed. Kyky may have been a junior in college but she was still part of the gang. No one really cared about age in our group. If you were cool and fun, you were automatically part of the group. Lots of people joined in from other people. Once, Demi introduced us to a foreign exchange student from Germany, who was really sweet. Even though we didn’t really know her we still hung out with her because she was friends with Demi. “So, Julia is meeting us in London?” Ben asked siting down next to Allison. I nodded and unlocked my phone. Julia had texted me that she was about to leave for London hours ago. She had to already be in the air. I smiled at my phone and then at the ground. “What is it Reese?” Allison asked. “Why are you so happy?” “I am going to London with my friends. Why wouldn’t I be happy?” I said smiling. “Did you say goodbye to the others?” Ben asked. I looked away and cleared my throat. Once Ben realized that I hadn’t he change that subject. “Picture time.” Everyone gathered together and Ben took a picture, posing it everywhere. Kyky stood up once they called our flight. We followed her one the plane and sat down at our seats. I was sitting with Demi and Allison. The others were just in the row behind us, so we were still able to talk to them. I opened the window and smiled. “I can’t believe you’re going to be moving to London? Are you trying to get as far away from me as possible?” Demi asked. I laughed and shook my head. “Just think of it like this. Once you are a famous actress, which we know that you will be, you can come stay with me. Then I will go with you to meet all of the people that are too good for me.” Demi laughed. “Thanks girl, but no one is too good for you. What did I tell you? Don’t forget that you’re awesome.” “I know,” I laughed. “But they are famous actors and actresses.” “That means nothing,” Kyky laughed. Kyky was a model. She got a contract in her first year of college, which we all were really happy about. She was beautiful and dissevered that. “They are just people. Same as you.” “I know. I honestly don’t know where I was going with that,” I said, flustered and upset that I thought highly of famous people. They were just like Demi and I. Only, Demi was something special. She knew what she wanted to be and she was good at it. All I knew was that I wanted to marry someone with a British or Australian accent. I loved accents. I guess that may be a reason that I was moving to London. I pulled my phone out, ready to play Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer when we were allowed to have our phones out. I wanted to sleep as much as possible so I could sight see again when we got there. I knew that I was going to have to go to the flat first and make sure my family was alright and have everyone settle in. I was over ecstatic to be going to the one place I love with my best friends. I just wanted to be there already and start my life over.


	2. Coffee Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashton is actually in this chapter, and I know that it is a tough start and it's not something that I usually do but it will get better. Hope you like the slow start...sorry about that.

Once the plane landed it was complete chaos. Everyone wanted to get off the plan and get their luggage. We just wanted to get our luggage and get to a cabbie. Once everyone was in the cabbie we were off to my flat that was off campus. I was going to be alone for a while. At least until I met some students from the campus.   
The whole ride I was wondering was Jaden, Andre, Kristen, and Sarah were doing. There was never a moment that I wasn’t thinking about them, because well that’s just me. I was raised to think about the people that I cared about, even if they didn’t like me. That was the thing. Once you were friends with me I was always watching out for you. I messed with my heart necklace that my aunt gave me four years ago for Christmas. It was small but it was me.   
“Reese?” Ben asked. I turned and smiled at him. We were all tired and we all looked it. I wanted to shower and change. When we got off of the plane I checked my voicemail. I had a voicemail from my mom telling me that the place looked great. “Are you thinking about them?”  
“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” I said shaking my head. It was almost four in the morning. I was tired and so was everyone else. The others back at home were just getting home to go to bed.   
“You know exactly who I am talking about,” Ben said. I shook my head and looked out of the window. I started to think about Brandon, guy number two. He was probably somewhere learning how to build faster cars, which is what he wanted to do. I believed it was what he was born to do. He would always take care of his truck, “The Black Widow”.   
Every time I saw The Black Widow there was something new about it. I shook my head at the memories of that week we had together. I never didn’t think that it wasn’t a mistake. It was a mistake. It was what broke me and my friends apart, but I wasn’t going to let him know that. It was just another thing that I was going to take the blame for. It wasn’t too long of a drive but everyone was dead tired, except for me.   
I was listening to the If I Stay album, one of my favorites. Once the cabbie parked we got out all of our stuff and went up to the middle of the building. We stopped at my door. My flat in London. The others waited while I unlocked the door. Serena, my cane corso, started barking but I immediately hushed her. She wiggled her butt, as usual, excited to see me.   
We walked in, being careful not to wake anyone. The girls made our way to what was going to be the guest room, my parents and RJ, my brother, would be sleeping in what would be my room. Ben was sleeping on the couch. Julia was already sleeping on the bed when we walked in.   
Demi and I glanced at each other before we jumped on the bed, waking Julia up. She looked around and then hit us with a pillow before everyone broke out in laughter. We hugged, just like with Julia and Ben, and then changed. “Actually, I am not even tired,” I said. “I slept a lot on the plane so I will go get coffe.”  
“By yourself?” Leigh Ann asked.   
“It is right down the road,” I chuckled. “I will be fine.”  
Before anyone could object I walked out of my flat, making sure that I had a key, and walked down the street and turned left. I made my way to the little coffee shop that I spotted on our way in. No one was really here, which surprised me. I walked in and stood behind a couple of guys that were arguing about what to get.   
I rolled my eyes and looked around. I knew that I was going to like it here, but it was going to be hard to leave my old life behind. I was changing everything about myself. I was getting a tattoo, my hair was going to be cut shorter, and I changed my clothing style. There was no way in hell that I was giving up my music though. If anything that was going to stay the same it was that.   
Once the guys, four of them, moved to the side I ordered everyone that was in my flat a coffee. I didn’t know how they liked it so I just ordered it black and got a bunch of sweeteners. After I paid with the euros that I got at the airport I stepped to the side. I felt in my pocket and found my phone and headphones.   
I put my headphones in and started to play Heart Out by the 1975. They were my favorite band. I started to think about my 17th birthday party when Demi and Julia were the only ones there. We listened to the 1975, it was out favorite band, and danced around all crazy. Nothing new. I heard my name being called.   
I grabbed the coffees and started to walk out of the coffee shop. As I was walking out someone was walking in. We collided. I yelped as the hot coffee spilt all over me and the person that walked into me. “Watch it,” he said.   
“If anything you are the one that needs to watch it,” I countered. I took my jacket off and then look at the person that bumped into me. He was wearing a hoodie so I couldn’t see him. “No apology?”  
“You’re the one that bumped into me,” he said. He had an accent that made me want to swoon, but that was not happening.   
“I was the one with a bunch of hot coffee. If anything you are the one responsible for the burns that I will now have,” I said putting my hand on my hip. After the start of my senior year in high school I stopped taking the blame for several things and stopped taking shit from people.   
“I am sorry,” he said in a mocking tone. I was irritated that I couldn’t see his face.   
“Now was that hard?” I asked rolling my eyes.   
“So should I send you the dry cleaning bill?” he asked. I looked at him in disbelief before walking past him, purposely bumping into his shoulder to make him stumble backwards.   
“Wait!” someone yelled. I turned around and saw one of his friends walking over to me. I recognized who it was, but I was not about to freak out. I was too pissed off to actually talk to him. “I am sorry about Ashton. He is just having a bad day.”  
“It’s whatever,” I said shaking my head. “I just wanted some coffee.”  
“You have good taste. Have you been here before?” Michael Clifford asked as Calum Hood walked up.   
“Um no. I just moved here from America,” I said. “I am going to university in a couple of months.”  
“That’s exciting,” Calum said. “You are going to love it here.”   
“If you want we could give you a tour,” Michael said smiling. “It’s the least we could do for what happened.”  
“Really, it’s fine. I am here with a bunch of friends,” I said nodding. “But thank you.”  
“Here,” Michael said taking my phone out of my jacket pocket and putting his number into my phone. “Just don’t give it to anyone. Call if you want a tour. We are free all day.”  
I nodded and took my phone from him. I didn’t want him to see that my first most listened to song was Social Causality by them. I smiled and turned around before walking back to my flat. I looked at the time and saw that it was almost four fifty. I sighed as the elevator took me up to my floor.   
I thought about what had just happened, making me bit my bottom lip and mess with my necklace. When the elevator stopped I got out and walked to my flat. When I walked in everyone was asleep. Except for Julia. When she saw me her eyes widened and she looked me up and down.   
“What happened? I thought you were just getting coffee?”

Ashton’s POV  
It was four in the morning and I was so fucking pissed off that we had to be up at this time. If anything else happened I was going to explode. I sat down, trying to ignore the hot coffee that was all over me, and looked at Luke. He was sitting in the chair next to me but he was sleeping.   
“Wake up you noob,” I said nudging him.   
“What the hell was that for?” Luke asked.   
“If I don’t get to sleep, you are definitely not sleeping,” I said shaking my head. I looked back over at the girl I had run into and the boys. “I don’t like her.”  
“You did run into her,” Luke said. “You know that you did. She was carrying a lot of coffee.”  
“It was her fault,” I snapped. I was in no mood to admit I had done something wrong.  
“Whatever you say man,” Luke said as Michael and Calum walked back.  
“We are going to be giving a tour later,” Michael said smiling as he sat down.   
“Why? I don’t need to be around and fans today,” I said shaking my head. I sat back in my seat and sighed. Everything, all of the fans and the work, was getting to me. Normally bumping into a beautiful girl would be a perfect way to hook up with her, but once I got coffee all over myself I was angry.   
I looked over at Luke and Calum, who were looking at me with disappointment. I knew the last thing that I wanted to do was disappoint a fan, I didn’t even know if she was a fan, but I knew that I had pissed her off. “Fine. I will give a tour with you,” I said standing up.   
I stood up and walked back into the coffee shop. It was too damn early and I was so sick of smiling at people I didn’t want to smile at.

Reese’s POV  
I sighed as we walked toward the London Eye. I knew that the others were excited to be getting a full day tour with 5 Seconds of Summer, but I wasn’t too enthused to be in the same area with Ashton Irwin, and the fact that they were only doing this because he pissed me off this morning.   
“It will be fun,” Kyky said smiling. “Remember when Justin Beiber ran into me in Germany? Well this is going to be nothing like that, because Justin Beiber is a pain the ass.   
I laughed and nodded. “But don’t forget that we still have a hair appointment later today.”  
“Finally going to get that pixie cut?” Demi asked me. “Because I think that you’ll rock it.”  
“No, maybe. I don’t know yet, because I want to be able to style my hair,” I said touching the hair that I loved so much. I hadn’t cut my hair since the summer before senior year of high school. It had been two years.  
“There they are,” Allison said pointing at the crowd of people.   
“Great,” I said walking toward the crowd. We pushed through the crowd and into the middle of the crowd where we found four idiots.   
“There they are,” Michael said smiling.   
“Hi,” Ben said looking at all of the girls.  
“Alright, we are going to be going over there,” I said pushing the people out of the way and walking toward a shop. I bought a water and then turned around. I turned around and 5 Seconds of Summer walking up to me. I looked at them as Michael hit Ashton in the arm.   
“I’m sorry,” he said.   
“Yeah, whatever,” I said looking back at Kyky.   
“Alright, so instead of staying in the past we are going to move on and have a great time. Even though you are just doing this because Ashton ruined Reese’s morning,” Kyky said smiling. “Now, let us move on.”  
I looked at Ashton and then the others before walking off in a direction. “So, where exactly are you coming from?” Luke asked walking next to me.   
“North Carolina. Just looking for a new start and wanting to follow a dream,” I said nodding as I looked around.   
“What is your dream?” Luke asked.   
“I want to study Anthropology and Criminalistics,” I said nodding. “And then just travel around Europe again.”  
“Well, it is seven in the morning and your journey is just beginning,” Luke said smiling.   
“Yeah, I don’t like how it is turning out so far,” I laughed.   
“What are we laughing about?” Calum asked walking up.   
“The rough start to Reese’s morning,” Demi said walking up to us. Calum laughed and looked at Demi and then back at me. I smiled and shook my head. I looked over at Ashton, who was walking next to Ben and looking at me. I looked away and then back at Luke. I knew that I was not going to like this guy, but I had to spend the day with him, so I might as well just learn to like him.


	3. Fairy Tales

I turned around and almost ran into Ashton again. "Really?" I asked.   
"You really need to watch where you're going," Ashton said holding his hands up.   
"You really need to pay attention to how close your are," I said before bumping into his shoulder and walking past him. I sighed as I walked out of Starbucks and toward the others. "I see you go your coffee," Luke said steeping up to me.   
"I did," I laughed. "I am actually feeling better now that I have coffee."  
"I would assume, since you had coffee slipped all over you this morning," Luke laughed.   
"Good times," I said sarcastically. Luke laughed and bumped into me. "Sorry."  
"No it's fine," I laughed as we walked up to the others.   
"So, is there a book store we can go to?" Julia asked.   
"Why would you want to go to one of those?" Michael asked.   
"Because I like books," Julia said raising an eyebrow.   
"Yeah there is one down the street," Calum said sending Michael a look. My phone started to vibrate and when I saw who it was I rejected the call and put my phone back in my pocket.   
"You can't his from them forever," Ben said as Ashton walked out. I decided to ignore Ben.   
"Look here comes the sunshine," I said rolling my eyes.   
"Where are we going?" Ashton asked as he walked up to Calum.   
"A book place," Michael answered.   
"Let's go. The fast we get this over with the fast I get to go home," Ashton said turning about. I rolled my eyes as we followed Ashton to the nearest book store. We walked inside and went our separate ways.   
I walked down the fiction isle and started to look at mythology books. I pulled a book out a rolled my eyes. "What? You hate romance too?" Ashton asked.   
"No, I just think that love can't be found in one day," I said putting the book back.   
"Well why not?" Ashton asked.   
"Because you really need to know someone before you can love them," I said shaking my head as I continued walking.   
"I mean I know a little about you," Ashton said following me.   
"Why are you talking to me?" I asked.   
"You aren't a morning person, you love coffee from Starbucks, and you like to know someone before actually being friends with them," Ashton continued.   
"You're being ridiculous," I said shaking my head.   
"Am I wrong?" Ashton asked.   
"No, but still," I said tabbing another book. Ashore took it from me and looked at the back.   
"I guarantee that I will know you by the end of the day," Ashton said raising an eyebrow.   
"No, you only like being right," I said shaking my head.   
"That's right," Ashton said nodding his head. "See you're getting to know me already."  
"I left America to get away from people like you," I said shaking my head. I walked into the next isle to see Julia.   
"Ashton bothering you much?" She asked as I walked up to her.   
"Yes," I rolled my eyes.   
"You just have to ignore him," Demi said walking up to us. "Kind of like Nate and all the other football players."  
"Whatever," I chuckled.   
"At least Nate and Joey were the nicer ones," Julia said. "The other I just wanted to murder."  
"You wanted to murder a lot of people," I laughed.   
"Stop that," Julia snapped.   
"Hey, I wanted to do the same," Demi laughed. I rolled my eyes before walking away from them.   
"I have examples," Ashton said walking up from behind me.   
"What?" I asked.   
"Of people that fall in love without three days," Ashton said. "Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Snow White, Fiona."  
"Those are all Disney characters, and they are from fairy tales," I said rolling my eyes. "And life is not a fairy tale."  
"Well why not?" Ashton asked. "You can make life whatever you want it to be."  
"Like you did?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"I wanted to do something with music and I did," Ashton said rolling his eyes.   
"Ashton, you are ridiculous," I said shaking my head.   
"That's because you don't know me," Ashton said following me.   
"You are obnoxious, you're not a morning person, you always like to be right, and you're a drummer for a boy band from Australia," I said turning around to look at him. "I can play too."  
"See, it's easy to get to know someone," Ashton said smiling.   
"Why are you here?" I asked turning around.   
"Because I'm trying to make a point," Ashton said walking in front of me. "No, I mean why are you here on this planet?"  
"Harsh," Ashton said letting me walk in front of him. "How did you know I am a drummer?"  
"What?" I asked looking at a book.   
"You said I was a drummer in an Australian boy band," Ashton clarified.   
"Oh," I said biting my lip.   
"You listen to our music," Ashton said smiling.   
"I listen to whatever pleases my ears," I said putting the book back and looking at Ashton.   
"Which means our music is good," Ashton said. "Even for someone as mean as you."  
I rolled my eyes and turned around to walk to the others. When I reached the front of the book stairs I found Luke, Michael, Calum, and Ben waiting. Ben found a book and was looking through the pages.   
"Ashton get to you?" Luke asked.   
"Yeah," I said sitting down next to him.  
"Just get through today and everything will be fine," Luke said pulling his phone out. "It's almost nine."  
"Why are we up so early?" Ben asked.   
"Because we have a lot to see," Julia said walking up with a bag of books.   
"What's there to see? As usually just see it on tv anyway," Ben said standing up.   
"It's completely different in person," Demi said shaking her head. "Plus, Reese's mom is going to be walking around with Serena later and we told her that's we would meet her."  
"You have a dog?" Ashton asked walking up.   
"Yes, she's an Italian Mastiff," I said standing up.  
"Well let's go get some breakfast and then we can go touring some more," Michael said standing up.   
*  
After we finished eating we walked around a bit. "So we are going to a club tonight. Right?" Demi asked.   
"Yeah, no one can party like me," Ben said. Julia, Demi, and I started laughing but when we saw his face we stopped.   
"We can if you want to," Michael said.   
"I think it would be fun," I said nodding.   
"I think it would be fucking awesome," Demi laughed. "I just want to dance the night away."  
"So Demi is the party animal," Julia nodded.   
"Who cries when we watch The Fault in Our Stars," Ben added.   
"Ben, you cried too," I laughed.   
"I did not!" Ben laughed.   
"Don't worry man, I did too," Michael said grabbing his shoulder.   
"That makes me feel better," Ben said as we continued walking.   
"The point of coming was to help Reese get to know the area and get to know people before we leave he alone," Julia said looking over at the London Eye. "Plus, it's a time for us to get of ether before going back to school."  
"And we can have a little fun with everything," Demi laughed.   
"So, Reese, why move to London?" Calum asked.   
"I just have always wanted to explore, and London just seemed like the place to start," I said smiling. "I just decided I wanted to go there and I fell in love with London."  
"London has it's perks," Michael said nodding.   
"What's the music business like?" Demi asked.  
"It's fun. You learn to love the fans and if you love music it's fine," Luke nodded.   
"It has it's perks," I said. Luke and the others chuckled.   
"We should take them to the studio," Ashton said. "I think they would like it."  
"That sounds like something to do after lunch," Calum nodded in agreement.   
"So what are we going to do now?" I asked looking at them.   
"Well Big Ben is right there and there is the London Eye so let go take a spin on the London Eye," Calum said. We started toward there and somewhere while walking there Ashton was next to me again.   
"I still think life can be a fairy tale," He said making me look at him.   
"Oh yeah?" I asked. "I still think you're a jerk."  
"What is up with you?" Ashton asked.   
"What is up with you?" I asked. "You spilled coffee all over me and then almost did it a second time, and I never for an apology."  
"It's not like a meant to do it on purpose," Ashton said as we reached the London Eye. Luke talked to the guy behind the counter and we got to go in front of everyone. We walked in and I walked over to the edge to look out at London.   
Ashton walked over to me and looked out. "I am sorry for spilling coffee on you," Ashton said nodding.   
"I think that you are just saying that so I will admit that you're always right, and so that I'll get off the topic of you spilling coffee all over me at four in the morning," I said shaking my head.   
"You are so hard to get along with," Ashton said before walking away. 

Ashton's POV  
I walked over to the other side of the little pod we were in and sighed. "You know she's been through a lot," Julia said.   
"What?" I asked.   
"She has been through a lot. That's why she moved," Julia said.   
"What's that mean?" I asked.   
"It means that the person that keeps calling her is her best friend that dumped her our senior year of high school for some new kids," Julia said turning to me. "Just imagine all of your friends turning on you and you having to start over. She doesn't trust people and first impressions are a big thing for her."  
Julia walked away, over to Reese and pointed to something. They laughed and then looked at something else. Demi and Ben eventually walked over and started laughing to. "What do you think about them?" Luke asked.   
"They are alright," I said. "What do you think about them?"  
"I like them. They are funny," Luke said smiling. He walked over to them and pointed at something else. I smiled and turned away from them. I looked at the pod in front of us and saw people taking pictures of me. I smiled and waved before walking over to the others. I heard something Julia said about MI6 and chuckled.


	4. Books, Challenges, & Tattoos

We walked off the London Eye and started for something else to do. We eventually stopped at some shop for Ashton. We were talking outside with the others while Ashton did whatever he was doing. "What is taking him so long?" Demi asked sitting down.   
"I dunno," I shrugged. I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost ten.   
"Kristen is going to be here tomorrow," Ben said looking up from his phone.   
"Who's Kristen?" Luke asked.   
"She a friend from high school. She's a senior, but we are close," I said smiling. "I don't know how we got her parents to let her come visit me."  
"It took months of convincing," Demi laughed. "I remember your mom kept trying."  
"Speaking of mom," I said turning and seeing them with my dog. I smiled and walked up, kneeling down, as I got to Serena.   
"I was wondering when we were going to bump into you," Mom said smiling as Ben hugged her.   
"Hi Mom and Dad," Ben said. I rolled my eyes and stood up.   
"Hi," Luke said walking up. "I'm Luke Hemmings."  
"You look familiar," Mom said. It took a moment but then she pieced it together. "You're from 5 Seconds of Summer."  
"Along with the rest of them," I whispered. Michael and Calum introduced themselves and then turned as Ashton walked out with a bag. He introduced himself and then walked away.   
"We are going to walk around for a bit," Dad said. "We will see you at twelve for lunch."  
I nodded and then turned to the others. "What's next on our tour?" I asked looking at Calum and Michael. It was obvious that Serena warmed up to them and let them hug her because they had dog hair all over them. "Where to now?" Julia asked.   
"Lets walk for a bit," Ashton said walking ahead without us. I looked at the others and they shrugged, but continued forward. "Reese."  
I turned around around and saw Ashton catching up to me. "What?" I asked.   
"I got you something," he said holding his shopping bag out.   
"Why?" I asked shaking my head. I opened the bag and pulled out a vintage book.   
"Since you don't believe in fairy tales I am making a bet that you can write one," Ashton said nodding.  
"Why?" I asked looking at him. I put the book back in the bag and smiled at Ashotn.   
"Because I think that you're going to write an acceptionally extrordianry fairy tale," Ashton noodded.   
"Those are some big words for you. I didn't think you could use that," I said shaking my head.   
"I think that you are warming up to me," Ashton grinned.  
"After you spilled several cups of hot coffee on me and then almost spilled more coffee on me and didn't even give me a senser apology, I don't think so," I said shaking my head.   
"I did apologize," Ashton said with a defensive tone.   
"Was it senser? No," I said answering my own question. Ispedup and walked next to Julia.  
"What is in the bag?" Julia asked.  
"A book," I said pulling it out and showing Julia.   
"This is really nice," Julia said grabbing the book. The cover was faded and had music notes one staffs going all around it. "What is it for?"  
"Ashton wants me to write a fairy tale," I said rolling my eyes.  
"You love to write," Julia said flipping through the book. "You haven't written anything in a while."  
"That's because I gave up on everything a long time ago," I said grabbing the book from Julia and throwing it back in the bag.   
"You said you would never give up on writing," Julia chimed. "I was pretty excited for you too."  
"What are we talking about?" Demi asked walking up.  
"About me writing," I said nodding.   
"Yeah what happened to that?" Demi asked. I rolled my eyes and looked at what was in front of us.   
"We are here," Luke said smiling. I looked at him and then at the building in front of us.   
"I can only assume that here is your label," Ben said looking at Luke and then the building.   
"That is correct," Michael said grabbing Ben's shoulder. "You want to come in?"  
"Uh is that even a question?" Demi asked. "I want to go in."  
My phone started to buzz. I pulled it out and saw that I got a text message from Kristen. "Oh, it is from Kristen," I said smiling.   
"Well this is going to be awkward," Ben sighed.   
"What?" Calum said. "There is a story behind this."  
"Kristen and I dated for a while," Ben said.  
"And I told you that I was still going to be friends with her," I said walking into the label. The others followed me and we all got into the elevator, squeeing in. I texted Kristn back, that her flight was all set and she should be at the airport soon, and then slipped my phone back into my pocket.  
"So you dated this girl Kristen and then you broke up. Even though Reese told you not to you still went out with her?" Ashton asked.  
"Really?" We all asked looking at Ashton.   
"We asked if she was okay with it and you said yes," Ben said.  
"Which mean no. Benjerman, we all know this," Demi said shaking her head. I clutched the book Ashton gave me, not wanting to loose it in the sea of people. When the doors opened everyone filed out.  
"I knew you would like that," Ashton said when I walked out of the elevator.   
"How could you possibly know that?" I asked following the others.  
"Because you like music," Ashton said nodding. "Demi told me about all the Artist and Songs that you have on your phone and even more on your laptop."  
"Oh wow," I said nodding. "I did not know you asked about me."  
"I didn't," Ashton said flustered.  
"Sure," I said walking ahead of him and into a room where five more guys were. "Oh, sorry for barging in."  
"Reese, Ben, Julia, and Demi, this is One Direction," Calum said smiling.  
"Oh geez," Julia said under her breath. I laughed and shook their hands before sitting down.  
"Do you guys want to some to lunch with us?" Demi asked.   
"Is that really going to be okay with Reese?" Niall asked looking at me.   
"Yeah, I don't see a problem with it," I said nodding.   
"Nice book," Zayn said gesturing toward the book Ashton gave me.  
"Oh here we go," I said shaking my head.   
"She doesn't like to talk about the book," Julia said shaking her head. I shot her a look and then looked at Ashton, who was smiling at me.   
"What is wrong with the book?" Liam asked. "It is a really nice book."  
"Ashton got it for her,"Luke whispered. Then he continued to talk about the whole coffee insident, and then Julia chimed in.  
"And she stopped writing," She chimed in.   
"I did not," I said shaking my head.   
"You did and you regret it," Demi said sitting down next to me. "And th only reason why she is so mad is because she is good."  
"And I want her to write a fairy tale because she doesn't believe in them," Ashton said nodding. I looked at Ashton and then at the boys of One Direction.   
"Are we going to do something or just sit around and talk about how my wiritng life has failed?" I asked.   
*  
After the studio and learing how to record we were sitting outside. I tooke a moment to look at the book and then smiled. "What are you thinking about?" Ashton asked walking up.   
"Life," I sighed. I put the book next to me and looked at Ashton. "Thank you for the book."  
"Is that an actual thank you?" Ashton asked smiling. "I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth."  
"Okay I am not that bad," I laughed.   
"You were being so uptight about the book," Ashton said grabbing it. "Even though it is a sick book."  
I looked at him and then at the scenery. "This place is amazing," I siad smiling.   
"Why do you like it so much?" Ashton asked looking at me.   
"Why does anyone like a different place?" I asked looking at him. "Because it is different. I like that I can start over, see someone famous in the street, and start off in a really nice place."  
"And you can't write a simple story?" Ashton asked.  
"So now it is a story and not a fairy tale?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"No, it has to be a fairy tale," Ashton said nodding.   
"Well this is going to be difficult," I nodded. "Hey, can I get a tattoo here?"  
"A tattoo?" Ashton asked as his eyes widened. " I did not picture you as a girl that would want some."  
"Well I do," I said nodding. "So is there a place?"  
"Yeah," Ashton said standing up. We walked up to the others. Once Ashton told them, and we got through the whole do you really want one, we went to the closest tattoo parlor, which Harry gladly showed us.   
"Harry," the tattoo artist said when we walked in.   
"Neal, we are here for this lovely lady to get a tattoo at her request," Harry said shaking Neal's hand.   
"Alright, let me just get you to sign some paper work and then we will get started," Neal said putting some paper work on the front desk and then walking to the back. I grabbed the paper and sat down.  
"Reese, are you sure you want to do this right before we go to lunch?" Julia asked sitting down.   
"Hell yes," I said signing the paperwork.   
"I want one too," Demi said sitting down with papers of her own.   
"You guys are actually crazy," Ben said walking up to us.  
"Why?" Calum asked.  
"Because if she is going to get a proper job she shouldn't get a tattoo," Ben said as Demi and I filled out papers.   
"Ben, I would give you the whole speech about self expression but I am just going to repeat two words," I said not looking up from the paperwork. "Self expression."  
"Use self expression through clothes or something else," Julia said. "I shouldn't be saying this because I am thinking about getting a tattoo also."  
"We can come back if we need to ," I said getting up. "I am about to get a tattoo."  
"Reese is right," Calum said nodding. "Self expression."  
I laughed as I handed Neal the papers. Harry handed him some along with Demi and Louis. "I see it was a good idea coming," I said looking at Harry.  
"It was," Harry said smiling. "Neal, I will take care of Reese's and Demi's tattoo."  
"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, think of it as a welcome to London gift," He said smiling at me before Neal called me in the back. Julia, Harry, Demi, Ben, and, Ashton walked into the back with me while the others waited in front. I sat down in the chair and pulled my shirt off over my head. When everyone saw my bra the boys' eyes widened and Demi smiled along with Julia.   
"I picked that one out," Demi whispered.   
"Nice choice," Ashton whispered. He attempted to whisper quiet enough so no one could hear but everyone heard.   
"Alright, where is this tattoo going?" Neal asked.   
"Back of my left shoulder,"I said pointing. I pulled out a piece of paper and showed him what I wanted.  
"Nice," Neal said before I straddled the chair and leaned forward. Ashton was sitting right behind the car so I could see him.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked.   
"I am here to distract you," Ashton said smiling.   
"Ask her questions," Demi said as I heard the pen turn on. I took a deep breath and looked at Ashton's hand as he held it out. I took it and closed my eyes.  
"What happened with your friends?" He asked.  
"I am not getting into it," I said waiting for the pain.   
"You know you want to," Ashton nodded. I felt a sharp pain that stayed. I squeezed Ashton's hand making him flinch.   
"Anything else would be lovely," I said squeezing my eyes shut.  
"Alright, why move to London?" Ashton asked.  
"I already told you," I said opening my eyes.   
"The real reason," Ashton whispered. I looked at him and then at Demi.  
"To get away from my parents and brother," I said turning back to Ashton. "They haven't exactly been the best family members."  
"So the solution was to move to a different country?" Ashton asked taking the pain of me squeezing his hand. I told him about how they were not really there for me and that Demi, Julia, Kristen, and Ben were.   
"Almost done," Neal said. "It looks really good."  
"Why can't we see it?" Harry asked leaning against the wall behind Ashton.   
"Because it will be a surprise when you do see it," I chuckled. "That and I don't want any judgement."  
"No judgement here," Demi said. I rolled my eyes and then looked back at Ashton.   
"Why does your dog hate me?" Ashton asked.   
"You haven't even met my dog," I replied.  
"Liam is going to be mad that he didn't get to meet your dog," Harry chimed in.   
"I walked out and she ran away from me," Ashton said ignoring Harry's comment.   
"You have to actually go up and let her smell you," I said as the sharp pain died down a little and the buzzing of the ink pen stopped. I felt Neal place something over the tattoo.  
"All finished," He said. I smiled and stood up, grabbing my shirt and then turning around.   
"I am going to go sit down with the others," I said before walking out with Ashton. When I walked into the sitting area all the other guys' eyes widened when they saw me. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Demi picked it out."  
"Nice choice," Luke said. I noticed that Ashton sent Luke a look before helping me put my shirt back on.  
"What tattoo did you get?" Michael asked as I sat down.   
"You will have to wait like the others," I chuckled.   
"It better not be stupid," Ben said walking out as Ashton sat down next to me. I smiled at him and then looked at the book he gave me.   
"Thanks for letting me squeeze your hand," I said nodding.   
"No problem," He said smiling. After that Demi came out a couple minutes later and then Harry came out with Julia.   
"Ready to go get something to snack on until twelve?" Michael asked standing up.  
"That is in less than an hour," Julia said looking at her wrist watch.   
"I know but I am hungry now," Michael said as we walked out of the tattoo parlor, saying goodbye to Neal as we left. We walked for a bit and found ourselves at a little cafe. Julia, Demi, Ben, and I sat down at some tables that were in the front as the boys walked in. I pulled the book out and set it on the table so I could look at it. "  
"You're really starting over," Demi said smiling. "New city, new you."  
I smiled and nodded. "That was the plan."  
"Are you thinking about accepting Ashton's challenge?" Julia asked. "Are you going to start writing again?"  
I looked at the book for a while, taking in the faded music notes. I took a deep breath before nodding. "That is what I am talking about," Julia smiled. She handed me a pen, the only thing I would write with, and waited for me to start.   
I opened the cover to the first page and uncapped the pen. I looked up and saw Demi, Ben, and Julia looking at me in anticipation. I smiled and started to write the title. "The title is...Brand New Book."


	5. The Truth Comes Out

We walked up to the restaurant that my parents wanted to meet at and asked for them. After the waitress got over the fact 5 Seconds of Summer and One Direction were with us we filed into the back where they were waiting. I tested them that One Direction would be eating with us so I wasn't surprised when they had a table for them. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. R," Demi said walking in.   
"Hello Demi," Mom said smiling. "And every one else."  
Once we got through the introductions we finally sat down. Ashton pulled my chair out. I looked at him and then decided to list down. Ashton sat down next to me and Demi sat down on the other. "Is Kristen on her flight?" Mom asked. I pulled my phone out and checked for a text message that said she was leaving. I unlocked my phone and nodded before returning my attention back to every one else.   
"I heard something about a dog," Liam said looking at me and then at my parents.   
"Serena," I said smiling. I heard claws on the stone ground and then heard padding coming toward me. I laughed when her head popped out from under the table cloth and into my lap.   
"That's Serena for you," Demi laughed. I stood up and told her to come. She followed me to the other side of the table but lost it when she saw Luke, Calum, and Michael. They pretended not to notice her sniffing then and wagging her little stump of a tail but Michael finally gave in and started to scratch her head.  
"What kind of dog is she?" Liam asked getting up and walking over to her. I sighed and walked back to me seat, knowing this would be a long conversation, and sat down. Demi was busy talking Ben so I would have to talk to Ashton.   
"I knew that you would start writing," Ashton said just as I was about to say something to him about it. It was like he was reading my mind and it was weird.   
"How on earth could you possibly know that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Because it was something that you loved. If your friends thought you were good they were going to lightly push you off the edge," Ashton said as I grabbed my water glass.   
"That is not a very good analogy," I said before taking a sip of water.   
"True, but it got my point across," Ashton said smiling. "How much do you have done?"  
"A little over a fourth," I whispered.   
"That much?" Ashton said as he eyes widened. I pulled out my book and opened the first page, showing all the pen markings that I had and all the words that I crossed out and replaced with a better one. "Can I read it?"  
"No," I said grabbing the book staring to chuckle.   
"Why not?" Ashton asked. "I was the one that wanted you to write in the first place."  
"You can when I am done," I laughed putting the book back in the bag. I turned back to the table and saw everyone looking at us.   
"You got Reese to write again?" Mom asked smiling at Ashton.   
"I did. We made a bet that she couldn't write a fairy tale," Ashton said smiling. "She said she didn't believe in them so I wanted to see a fairy tale from someone that doesn't believe in them."  
"When did you stop believing in fairy tales?" Dad asked.   
"It doesn't really matter when I stopped," I said looking at the ground and then at Ashton.   
"Its a big deal," Mom said.   
"No, no. It's really not," I said shaking my head. "Can we please just get something to eat and then go our separate ways until dinner?"  
"I think that is a really good idea," Demi said nodding. My parents nodded and then turned their attention to other things like my brother.   
"There is something that you're not tell us," Demi whispered.   
"It's nothing," I said running my hand through my hair. I grabbed my glass and took a sip of water as the waited came by. When they asked for drinks I just asked for a beer, surprising almost everyone.   
"So in to a different topic," Niall said trying to figure the tension. "What are you going to be studying?"   
"I am here to study Forensic Anthropology and/or Criminology and Criminal Justice," I said smiling.   
"So you want to solve murders?" Zayn asked.   
"Exactly," I said smiling. "That's what I have wanted to do for a while now."  
"That's interesting," Liam said playing with Serena, who had finally given him attention. "What about you, Demi?"  
"I am becoming an actor," She said smiling.   
"She farther than most actors are in college," I whispered.   
"Why is that?" Michael asked.   
"When we were in our senior year of high school a professional actor or writer commented on how she was perfect for the lead role," I said smiling. "She has been going up ever since."  
"It's not that big of a deal," Demi said blushing.   
"It's totally a big deal," Ben said. "It's hard to make it in that business."  
"What business do you want to go into?" Luke asked gesturing to Ben.   
"I am becoming a nurse," Ben nodded.   
"And he is quite good at it," I said leaning back in my chair as my beer was placed in front of me.   
"So a Forensic Anthropologist, an Actor, a Nurse, and what do you studying to be Julia?" Harry asked.   
"A Bio Chemist," Julia said nodding.   
"Your group of friends are very diverse," Ashton chuckled. "Usually friends that are as close as you have the same interest in a career."  
"Usually friends have more interests than just in the career," I said looking at him. "Trust me, talking about work and class gets old really quick."  
"So it's not just me," Julia chuckled. "I thought I was going crazy."  
"No, in pretty sure it is everyone on the planet earth," Luke nodded. The waitress came back and took out orders before disappearing back into the restaurant. I leaned back in my seat and sighed. I felt quite hand settle on my knee. Just was confused and checked to see if it was mine but when I looked down at my knee and saw Ashton's hand on my knee. I looked at him, seeing that he wasn't even looking at me. He grabbed my removed his hand from my knee and grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together. For some reason it made me feel better that he was holding my hand. Just like at the tattoo parlor. I wasn't about to admit that I was scared or anything but when Ashton grabbed my hand for the pain I felt better.   
Demi seemed to notice because she looked over at me and smiled before turning to look at Julia. I looked over and saw that Ben was looking at me. 

Ashton's POV  
"I am going to the restrooms," Luke said standing up. "Ashton, why don't you join me?"  
I looked up and saw Luke staring down at me. "Yeah. Sure," I said standing up, trying to hide that I was rolling my eyes because I knew what was about to happen. I was about to get yelled at for grabbing Reese's hand. I followed Luke into the bathroom. He didn't look at me or yell at me, but once the door closed I heard it.   
"What do you think you're doing?" Luke snapped. "Can't go twenty four hours without making the moves on a girl so she'll sleep w you?"  
"I think she's cute," I shrugged. "I want to add her to my roster."  
"Again with this total bullshit," Luke said running his hands through his hair. "You are the oldest one in the band. You need to grow up and stop sleeping with random fans just because they think you're cute because you're in a band. Women are not a piece of trash you can fuck whenever you like."  
"They are if you're as famous as us," I sighed. Luke grabbed my shirt and pushed me back against the wall.   
"No Ashton, they aren't. Have some self respect and try not to be a fucking idiot for once."  
Luke let go of me just as Calum and Michael walked in. "What the help just happened?" Michael asked looking at me and then Luke. I looked at Luke and saw that was fixing his hair.   
"Just a altercation," I said standing up straight and shaking my head to fix my hair. "I think Luke likes the new girl."  
I walked out of the bathroom, leaving the others behind and walking back toward the table. On my way there I saw Ben and Julia standing on the corner of the hall, whispering. "I don't trust him," Ben whispered to Julia.   
"Reese isn't going to just sleep with him because he holds her hand. She's smarter than that,"Julia whispered. I shook my head and continued to the table. I sat down in my seat and went to reach for Reese's hand, but she was sitting by Harry and Niall.   
"Hi,"Demi said grabbing my attention.   
"Hi,"I grinned. "What did I miss?"  
"Well they are talking about the music business," Demi said nodding. "Something about recording music and what they may do next. Before she gets back I don't want you breaking her heart or playing any games because if you do I will break your arms and you won't be able to play your drums or whatever."  
I looked at Demi with fear as Reese walked back and sat down. "Sorry, I wanted to know some things," She said sitting down. "What did I miss?"  
"Your friend is very terrifying," I whispered. Reese looked at Demi and then back at me and nodded. Luke, Michael, and Calum walked in and sat down. Luke looked at me and then at his meal. I rolled my eyes and shook my head before grabbing my beer and taking a sip.  
*  
When we finished lunch I pulled out the book and to the last page that I wrote. "Come on, let me at least read the beginning," Ashton whined.   
"No. I haven't finished," I chuckled. Ashton looked over my shoulder. "Ashton stop it."  
"Just tell me the first sentence," Ashton pushed.   
"When I am halfway done," I offered.  
"Fine," Ashton said holding his hand out.   
"This is probably a good time to mention that I am not going to sleep with you," I said shaking his hand.   
"Why would you think that I would do that?" Ashton asked sounding totally offended. I rolled my eyes and pulled my out, opening an article about Ashton hooking up with people.   
"I do read the tabloids and because you're a guy so I do believe them, and because of what happened earlier at lunch and my better judgement I am not going to sleep with you anytime soon," I said nodding. "I am not stupid."  
"It hurts that you think that I would so that," Ashton said touching his chest. I rolled my eyes and turned forward. I looked over at Luke and the others to see them smiling. I smiled and looked back down at me book.  
"You know, I am sure that if you have someone edit it you could probably publish it," Mom said.  
"I will never publish this," I said shaking my head. "If anything this would not be the first thing that I publish."  
"It cannot be that bad," Demi said before taking a sip of her beer.  
"This is something that I am not the proudest of," I said closing the book and standing up. Everyone stood up and filed out of the restaurant and to the street.   
"What if I didn't want to sleep with you?" Ashton asked walking in front of me.  
"Weirdly I would be offended," I said looking at him and then down at the ground.  
"No I-" Ashton started.   
"Reese," Liam said walking up. I turned and smiled at him. "We are going to go back to the studio, but we were invited to go to Funky Buddha with you, if that's okay, so we will see you then."  
"Yeah of course. See you then," I said smiling. Liam hugged me and started to walk away but stopped and grabbed my arm.   
"Tell Ashton to give you out number just in case," He said before walking away. I nodded and then turned to Ashton.   
"What next?" I asked smiling.   
"How about some shopping?" Demi asked."I could really use that London style."  
"I like the sound of that," I said smiling at Ashton.   
"Then we will go shopping for a while," Calum said walking up. We said goodbye to my parents and then started to walk with the others toward the shops.


	6. The Dress

I looked up from the chair I was sitting in to see Demi pass me with her arms full of clothes she liked. I chukcled to myself before I continued writing. "Love is just a thing that people have. Love is just an allusion that people have come up with to.." "Reese," Demi said walking back toward me.  
"What?" I asked closing my book and leaning forward.   
"What are you doing?" She asked walking to me.   
"Nothing," I said smiling to make her believe me.   
"Why aren't you shopping?" Julia asked. "It is almost one thirty."  
"What else is there to do really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"We can get you a dress for Funky Buddha," Demi said smiling. "I saw this really cute black one that would look super good on you."  
I sighed and stood up as Julia went to go get the dress and Demi dragged me into the dressing room. "Why are we doing this?" I asked as Michael passed us. He disappears for a moment and then took a couple steps backwards so we could see him again.   
"What are we up to?" He asked walking in.   
"We are getting Reese a dress," Demi answered for me.   
"I found it," Julia said walking in. She froze when she saw Michael standing with us.   
"What are the others doing?" I asked grabbing Michael's attention.   
"Just waiting outside. We were taking pictures and autographs, which Ben was enjoying, but we stopped because the crowd started to get bigger than we wanted to," Michael said nodding at the end.   
"Stop trying to delay the dress and just put it on," Demi said taking the dress from Julia and handed it to me. I stomped my foot and walked into the dressing room, closing the curtain behind me.   
"You know that you'll like the dress," Demi said from the other side of the curtain.   
"Why is she so against wearing a dress? Isn't it nice a breezy for your lower region?" Michael asked.   
"We don't have a penis," Demi said. "But is can be breezy for down there. It depends on a dress, but ever since college she hasn't exactly had time to go on dates and dress up nice, but I did my research on Funky Buddha and that is a nice club. Very sophisticated."  
"Thanks for announcing that I have no dating life," I said pulling back the curtain and walking to the wall that was the mirror. I looked at myself and moved all of my hair to one side.   
"Dayum," Demi said in her low voice. The dress went a little above me knees, hugging me in all the right places. The dress covered up to my breasts and had a see through fabric that covered my chest, midshoulders, and most of my back. I smiled at myself and then turned around. Demi. Michael, and Julia were just looking at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You look great," Michael said walking up to me. "Those boys back in the states are missing out, but sucks to suck because we have you now." Michael stuck his tongue out at us before leaving to go back with the boys. Demi, Julia, and I laughed before we agreed that I was getting the dress and that I need to get some shoes to go with it.  
"You know she has some pumps that would go really nice," Julia said as we walked out to check out. It was nice to be back in my clothes but the dress did make me feel pretty. Demi and Julia were getting some clothes and other accessories while I was just getting the dress.   
"I know exactly what you are talking about," I said nodding. "I am now glad that I brought them with me."  
"What is taking you three so long?" Ben asked walking in with Ashton.   
"We are checking out now," I said laying the dress on the counter. The cashier rang the dress up and bagged it before Ben and Ashton could see it.   
"What are you getting?" Ashton asked walking up next to me.   
"A dress," I replied simply.  
"What does it look like?" Ashton asked.   
"You are just going to have to wait until tonight," Demi interjected. "That's the whole point in the mystery."  
I smiled and paid for my dress before walking out and to the others, waiting for Demi and Julia to check out. "We heard that you got a dress," Luke said as I walked up to them.  
"Ah yeah. Demi and Julia told me that I should," I nodded.   
"Please tell me that we are not going to have to wait and see that it looks like," Calum said, making Michael snicker a little.  
"Sorry," I said smiling. "Demi says it's all part of the mystery." I put my hands over my eyes to shield the sun.  
"Oh, here take these," Luke said taking some Ray Bands off his shirt and handing them to me. I took them and put them on, feeling much better.   
"Alright, I have decided that I would love to see London Bridge and The Tower of London," Julia said walking up to us with Ashton, Ben, and Demi.   
"Sure," Calum nodded. "Right this way ladies and Ben."  
We started to walk, hitting The Tower of London first and then going to London Bridge. We got our tickets and then entered the tower. "Last time I was here I did not get to see the crown," I said looking around. Everyone's eyes shifted to us and then away, except for a couple a teens that recognized the boys.   
"Then we should hit that first," Ben said looking at the map and then pointing toward the way we needed to go. We followed Ben to a much longer line and sighed.   
"A plus side is that it's not as long as it was when I was here," I said trying to make it a positive.  
"Why don't we go hit everything else and then come back to the crown jewels?" Julia suggested. We agreed and continued walking.   
"Alright, what about now?" Ashton asked as we walked into the tower.   
"No," I chuckled.  
"The whole point of this bet was to let me read it," Ashton said, following close behind me as I walked up the steps.  
"You can read? I have no idea," I said rolling my eyes.  
"How did you expect me to critique your writing if I couldn't read?" Ashton asked as I continued to walk.   
"So now you are critiquing my work?" I asked walking into a room where no one else was.   
"What is your issue with me?" Ashton asked. "You don't even know me and you have something against me."  
I stopped and turned around to look at him. "I don't have anything against you, because I don't know you. I used to listen to your music and I actually used to like you guys because you were new, but the articles started to come out and it turned out that you let the fame get to your head. You sleep with random women like they are objects, not actually caring about them. I don't know you so I put that aside, but from what I am getting to know you are just the person that I read about on papers. So that is my issue with you. It is because I don't know you that it is weird for you to grab my hand and my knee and then say that you aren't trying to sleep with me. It is because I don't know you that I am going to say this. You need to get a grip on reality because this is just fucking pathetic."  
I turned around, not wanting to talk to Ashton, and continued walking. It was because I was walking so fast that I didn't get to read anything. I walked out of the room, stopping when I saw Ben and Calum standing there with open mouths. "That was awesome," Calum said smiling.  
"I have only ever seen that once in my life," Ben said. "This being the second time was just as awesome as the first."  
"Thanks," I said smiling as I walked past them and toward Julia and Luke.   
"That was something," Luke said as I walked up to them.  
"You heard that too?" I asked. I was starting to feel guilty about going off on Ashton.  
"Just the beginning," Luke said. "I was trying not to laugh, but it became too much for me that I had to start laughing."   
"Did Michael hear?" I asked looking around for him.  
"Uh no, I think he is getting a beer," Luke said pointing to the bar. I nodded and then looked behind us. Ben and Calum were talking about something but I didn't see Ashton.   
"Come on, lets go get in line for the crown," Julia said starting to walk. I followed her, leaving the others behind.   
*  
I leaned up against the wall and looked at the London Bridge. I smiled and closed my eyes, remembering the last time I was here. "Beer?" Ashton asked. I turned around and saw him standing there with two beer bottles.   
"Thanks," I said taking one and then turning forward. Ashton came and stood next to me, leaning against the wall so he could look at the water and the bridge. There was an awkward silence between us that I wanted to break, but I didn't want to talk to him so I let it be.  
"I'm sorry," Ashton said breaking the silence. "I'm sorry for spilling several cups of hot coffee on you and acting like a jerk."  
"I don't think you necessarily mean that," I said shaking my head. I took a sip of beer and then put my bottle down so I could pull my book out. "But I am going to read you what I wrote anyway."  
Ashton looked at me, waiting for me to start. I cleared my throat and started to laugh.  
"Don't laugh," Ashton laughed.   
"Then stop laughing," I said shaking my head. I cleared my throat and looked at him before I looked back at the page. "I love books. I love all kinds of books. They range from every type of mythology to The Fault in Our Star. Each one I read making me fall more and more in love with books. Each one I read takes me to a different place. It doesn’t matter if it is a sad place or a happy place, just a place that is not my life. As I read each book I collect they make me want to change my life, the way that I live."  
"Wow," Ashton said. "That was all you're going to read to me?"  
"Really?" I asked looking at him.  
"I was joking," He laughed. "That was actually really good."  
"I am really bad at grammar so Julia usually looks over it for me," I said grabbing my beer.   
"It still sounds really good," Ashton said nodding. I looked over at Julia, Ben, and Demi. I smiled when I saw that they were taking a picture.  
"Do you want to take a picture? Together? With the bridge behind us?" Ashton asked sounding incredibly nervous.  
"I want nothing more from life," I said, being sarcastic.  
"Ha, ha, ha, you're so fucking funny," Ashton said as we got closer to take a picture.   
"Oh shut it," I laughed. I looked in the camera and shook my head. "I cannot take a picture to save my life."  
"Oh stop it. You look beautiful," Ashton said looking at me, not through the camera, and smiled at me.   
"Just look at the camera," I said smiling. Ashton looked at the camera and smiled, letting me take the picture.  
"Send that to me," Ashton said smiling at me.  
"I don't even have your number," I said looking at him. Ashton rolled his eyes and took my phone. He tapped on the screen and then handed my phone back to me.   
"Now you do and you already sent that picture to me," Ashton said. I looked at him and saw that he was smiling at me.   
"You're an idiot," I laughed before walking back to the others.   
"Has Reese read you the beginning of her story yet?" Julia asked as we walked up.  
"You let them read it?"Ashton asked looking at her and then at me.   
"She's my best friend. What do you expect?" I shrugged.   
"You are ridiculous," Ashton chuckled. I laughed and shook my head before looking back at the bridge.


	7. I Believed Him

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had my outfit on and Julia put my hair up in a knot bun. I was wearing blood red lipstick and my small, silver heart necklace that I never took off. I was wearing small, silver earrings that complemented my outfit nicely. "Reese," Julia said walking into my room. When she entered she stopped and looked at me. "I like what you're wearing."  
"Thanks. You and Demi picked it out for me though," I said smiling as I grabbed my purse. My eye started to itch but I stopped myself from scratching my eye because I didn't want to mess up my makeup.   
"Are you guys ready?" Demi asked walking out of the bathroom. She stopped when she saw Julia and I. "You guys look amazing," Demi said smiling.   
"Thanks, but can we go now?" I asked smiling. Demi laughed and nodded grabbing her purse and walking to the door. When we opened the door Niall and Harry were there. Niall looked like he was about to knock on the door.   
"Wow. You girls looks amazing," Harry said looking at us. I looked at Harry and Niall before turning around.   
"Ben! Come on!" I yelled.   
"I'm coming," Ben said walking out of the spare room. When he saw the five of us there he stopped. "You girls look amazing."  
"We're getting that a lot but thanks," Demi said smiling. Niall cleared his throat grabbing our attention.  
"We have a car waiting for us," Niall said holding out his arm. "Can I escort one of you lovely ladies there?"  
"Oh. Uh. Sure," I said grabbing his arm. Niall smiled as we walked out of the apartment building and to the SUV that was waiting. Niall opened the door letting us get in.   
"So tell us more about the fabulous lives of Harry Styles and Niall Horan," Demi said getting in.   
"Demi," Ben objected.   
"No, it's totally fine," Harry said getting in. "What do you want to know?" I tuned everyone out and pulled my book out. I continued writing where just had left off.   
"Reese, are you really writing right now?" Demi asked taking the book from me.  
"Yes I am," I said looking up. Everyone was looking at me. "I'm sorry, I had an idea."  
"Take a break for tonight. You're going to have fun," Harry said smiling. I sighed and put the book under my seat. Niall and Harry talked about the famous life and I listened with fascination. I always wanted to travel like they did. Meet the people that they met.  
"You know, Reese always wanted to travel like you guys have," Demi said smiling. "She always wanted to travel."  
"And now I'm completely embarrassed instead of mildly embarrassed," I said smiling looking at everyone. Niall opened his mouth to say something but the car stopped.   
"Alright let's go," Ben said opening the door. We all filed out of the car. We followed Harry and Niall into the Funky Buddha and toward the bar.   
"You're looking for him," Julia whispered as I looked at my surroundings.   
"What? No. I'm just looking at my surroundings," I said looking at her. I was looking for Ashton. I wanted to see if he was hitting on some girls so I could hate him, but he wasn't. When people moved I saw him at the bar talking to Michael. Michael found me in the crowd and was staring at me. Ashton four curious as to what he was looking at and turned toward me. He did a double take and then got up.   
Demi pulled me past them to the booth so we could sit down. Liam, Louis, Luke, Calum, and Zayn were already sitting down talking amongst themselves. When the five of us walked up they turned their attention to us.   
"That's a pretty dress, Reese," Louis said as I crossed my legs. I smiled in appreciation and then looked at the table.   
"So, how was your first day in London?" Luke asked looking at me. I looked at him and then at my red pumps.   
"I had a great time," I simply said with a smile on my face. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't manage. Michael and Ashton walked up to us, grabbing everyone's attention.   
"I'm glad we had to wait to see you in that dress," Ashton said sitting down next to me.   
"Thanks," I said shaking my head. I sat back in the booth and listened to every one talk about gossip that was going around and that I, frankly, didn't care about. Ashton took noticed to my absence in the conversation and nudged me with his elbow. "What?" I asked turning toward him.   
"Let's go for a walk," Ashton said standing up. I raised an eyebrow and looked Ashton up and down. He rolled his eyes and held his hand out to help me up. I briefly looked at the others and saw that they were smiling. I sighed and took his hand. He rested my hand on his arm and then led me out the way that they came in. "You seem really quiet tonight," Ashton said as we walked down an alley.   
"Yeah well I've had an off day," I said looking at Ashton.   
"What do you mean?" Ashton asked returning my look.   
"Well I get here around four in the morning. I go get coffee and I get drenched in coffee by you, then I have a world famous band showing a no one and her friends around a city they're not even from," I said letting go of Ashton's arm and walking forwards.   
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ashton said running in front of me. "You're not a no one."  
"Ashton, you met me by spilling coffee on me. You wouldn't have given me a second glance if your friends hadn't decided to make it up to me," I said crossing my arms. "And tomorrow you're going to forget all about this and go back to your very glamorous life as a drummer for a famous band. Compared to you I'm a no one."  
"That's not true," Ashton said as I walked past him. He stayed close to me, walking right along side me. "I hope to see you everyday. I like talking to you."  
"Is that what up I say to all of the girls that you sleep with?" I asked raising my eyebrow.   
"I don't sleep with that many girls,"Ashton said lightly nudging me. "How's the book going?"  
"Fine," I said shaking my head.  
"What's really bothering you?" Ashton asked as we walked over a bridge. Halfway across I stopped and looked at the water.   
"Everything," I said taking a deep breath. "I moved here, like I've always wanted to, but I was also running away from my own life."  
"Why would you want to do that?" Ashton asked looking at me. "You're awesome."  
"Thanks but I'm not sleeping with you anytime soon," I said looking at Ashton.   
"That implies that you will sleep with me at some point," Ashton said smiling. I looked at him before looking at the water again. "I was just joking. I was serious though. You're awesome. You're funny, creative, nice, beautiful, loving. Everything that I could want in a girl. Plus, you look really beautiful tonight in that dress."  
I looked at Ashton stunned. "Wow. Uh thank you," I said smiling. "I wasn't exactly expecting you to say that to me ever."  
"I'm not a bad guy," Ashton said leaning against the railing. "I just am a little messed up. I just need to find the right person to bring me back on track."  
"You believe in that?" I asked looking at Ashton. Ashton looked back at me and grabbed my hand.   
"I believe in a lot of stuff, but I definitely believe in that one person can set you right," Ashton said smiling. "Just in this business it take a lot of work to find them."  
"When do you think you'll find that person?" I asked looking at him. Ashton sighed and looked at the water before looking at me.  
"I think I already have," Ashton said before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. Without thinking I moved into Ashton, grabbing the back of his neck. Ashton grabbed my lower back, leaning into me. I grabbed the side of his face before breaking apart and looking at him.   
"What was that?" I asked looking at Ashton's eyes.   
"That was me kissing you and you kissing me back," Ashton said noticing away from me.   
"W-w-why did you do that?" I asked stepping away.   
"Because I really like you," Ashton said stepping closer to me.   
"Why?" I asked as Ashton grabbed my hands. Ashton chuckled and looked up at me.  
"Because you're everything I want in a girl," Ashton said smiling and moving some hair out of my face. I froze as Ashton looked into my eyes, making me want to run away. We stood there for a moment before I made a move. I stepped to Ashton and lightly pressed my lips to Ashton's. Ashton kissed me back, grabbing my lower back. He stepped forward making me step back, pressing my back against the railing.   
Ashton kissed me and then my chin before kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and ran my hand through Ashton's hair. He kissed my neck and then returned to my lips. Ashton backed away from me and cleared his throat. "We should go back before I loose control," He said looking at the floor and then at me.   
"Good idea," I said straightening out my dress and starting to walk toward the alley we walked down. Ashton shook his head, fixing his hair. Fixing his hair meant falling behind. Once he managed to fix his hair, getting every hair back into place, he ran up next to me and grabbed my hand, lacing out fingers together.   
"We're you really going to leave me behind?" Ashton asked smiling at me.   
"I was thinking about it," I laughed. Ashton laughed and kissed me before we walked back into the Funky Buddha. We walked through the crowd and back to our table where the others were waiting.   
"Well you two look happy," Ben said as I sat down.   
"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at Ben. "I have the same expression that I had when I left."  
"No, no you don't," Demi said smiling. I rolled my eyes and looked at Niall and Luke. Luke was looking at Ashton with a questionable look.   
"Ashton, can I speak to you for a moment?" Luke asked grabbing everyone's attention.   
"Ah sure Luke," Ashton said nodding. Both boys got up and left us to be at the table. Ashton started to walk away but stopped and walked back to me. He kissed me head and whispered, "You're everything I want. Don't forget that." Then he walked away leaving everyone sitting there.   
"Want to explain a little?" Julia asked. I turned around and looked at every one before shaking my head.   
"You do realize that you met at the beginning of the day, right?" Ben asked.   
"Oh stop it. She having some fun. She could use it after what she's been through," Demi said smiling. She turned toward the other boys and then turned toward me again. "Besides, yours starting a new life and you're going to need some new friends to hang out with."  
"I don't think that pop stars are a good replacement," I laughed.   
"Of course they are," Harry said smiling. "We're great friends."  
"See? We did our job and found suitable replacements," Julia laughed.   
"And we're damn good ones," Louis said. I laughed and grabbed Demi's martini. As I was taking a sip she bumped my shoulder.   
"I need to pee. Come with me," she said. I swallowed my sip and nodded before we stood up and made our way to the bathroom. We were about to turn the corner to walk into the entryway of the bathrooms but Demi stopped us when she heard Luke and Ashton talking.   
"You can't do this Ashton," Luke said frustrated.   
"I like her Luke," Ashton said, sound equally as frustrated.   
"You say that but you don't mean that," Luke sighed.   
"I do Luke," Ashton insisted. "I'm going to change for her Luke."  
"Ashton, you can't use her like this," Luke sighed. "She just moved here. You don't know if you like her or not."  
"I don't need to wait. I know that I really like her. Plans change Luke," Ashton said before walking out, freezing when he saw us. "Reese," He said.   
"Earlier today, the day we met, you planned to use me?" I asked.   
"No, Reese, let me explain," Ashton said becoming nervous as he tried to get the words out.  
"I can't say I'm surprised," I said shaking my head. Before Ashton could say anything else I walked away, past the others, and straight for the door. When I walked out of the door I was bombarded by cameras and people yelling at me about Ashton and dating him. I looked at the floor and as Key walked through the crowd, ignoring their screams.   
"Are you dating Ashton Irwin?" A reporter asked. I stopped and turned around tip on at them.   
"I would never, in million years, date Ashton Irwin," I said looking at the reporter. Before he could ask another question I turned around and walked to my apartment, not turning around and not worrying about the others. I walked in and was immediately greeted by Serena. I forced a smile and pet her before walking to my room and laying on my bed. I was angry at myself for believing him. It was the third worst thing that I'd ever done to myself.


	8. What You Heard Was True

I woke up the next morning and walked into the kitchen. Ben was passed out on the floor, Demi was on the mattress that was not put in a room, and Julia was on the couch. I chuckled to myself and started to make some coffee. "I knew you were here," Demi said getting up. I jumped and turned around. "You - you ran off," Demi stuttered.   
"Yeah, I came home," I said nodding. "I didn't feel like being out."  
"We were searching for you," Julia mumbled getting up.   
"You probably should have just come here," I said shaking my head. "I'm probably not going to leave for a while."  
"Nope. We have plans with the guys," Demi said walking over.   
"What? No," I said turning to Demi.   
"They are going to watch out for you. They like hanging out with you," Demi said walking over and continuing to make coffee. "Reese, you always wanted to meet them. You thought that they could be cool to hang out with and what do ya know. They are."  
"Demi," Julia said getting up. "You can't base it off of that."  
"Yeah, well you weren't saying that yesterday. You were catching Harry up last night," Demi said turning around and looking at Julia.   
"Yeah I was also drunk," Julia chuckled getting up.   
"Julia. Demi. Stop talking," Ben said before burying his face in the mattress. I laughed and looked at Ben before looking back at Julia and Demi. I opened my mouth to say something but there was a knock at the door. I closed my mouth and walked over to the door. I noticed that my parents and brother weren't home, making me wonder where they were. I opened the door and saw Luke, Zayn, Harry, and Niall standing there.   
"Oh look at this," I said leaning up against the door. "How do you guys walk around without getting mobbed?"  
"We make things work," Niall said nodding. "May we come in?" I stood there and thought about it for a moment.   
"Reese, let them in," Demi said. I sighed and backed away letting them walk in. I grabbed my New Politics sweatshirts and slipped it on. I poured a cup of coffee for myself and Julia before looking at the guys again.   
"Is he going to be alright?" Zayn asked looking at Ben.   
"Yeah, he'll be fine," Demi said nodding. She sat down on a chair that we brought in and looked out of the window.   
"I see you haven't done a lot of unpacking," Niall said looking at the boxes. He opened a box and pulled out a picture of Demi, Julia, Ben, Kristen, some chorus friends, and I. "This is a beautiful picture," Niall said looking at the picture.   
"Thank you," I said sitting on the counter. "It was taken my senior year of high school. It was for my eighteenth birthday."  
"You look really happy there," Harry said looking at the picture.   
"Alright, what are you guys doing here?" I asked looking at them.   
"You forgot this," Louis said holding up the book Ashton gave me. I sighed and took it from him and threw it in a drawer. "It was good," Louis said.   
"You read it?" I asked looking at him.   
"You're in trouble," Demi mumbled.   
"I read the introduction and I was compelled to ready more, but I stopped," Louis said smiling. "It was really good."  
"Thank you," I said before turning to the counter. Everything was quiet for a moment as I thought. There was a knock on the door making me come to. I walked over to the door and saw Michael standing there. "Are you just all coming here? Is this the new spot to hang out in?" I asked opening the door.   
"I didn't realize the others were here," Michael said waving at the others. Michael saw Ben sleeping on the mattress and pointed to him. "Is he going to be alright?"  
"Yeah he will be fine," Julia shrugged.   
"Anyway, we have plans today but wanted to know if you guys wanted to come to a show tonight," Harry said walking up next to Julia. We all exchanged glances before looking back at Harry.   
"We would all love to do that," Demi said smiling. "Thank you for this opportunity. It will be a lot of fun."  
"So, should we get some breakfast?" Zayn asked.   
"Yes. Please feed us," Demi said being overdramatic. "Reese has no food yet."  
"Alright but you don't have to tell them that," I said smiling. "Let me just get Ben up and then change."  
"We can wake him up," Louis said smiling at Harry.   
"As long as you don't hurt him in any way," Julia said getting up. Demi grabbed a cup of water and poured it on him when she was in range. Ben jumped up and shook the water out of his hair.   
"Demi," Ben said getting up.   
"You're a grown man in a room full of other grown men. You need to get dressed," Demi justified. I walked into my room and changed into a t-shirt, my New Politics sweatshirts, ripped jeans, and black converse. When I walked back out no one was out here except for the boys.   
"You change quick," Luke said turning toward me.   
"It's a gift," I said smiling. I grabbed my triangle earrings out of my pocket and put them in my ear and checked to see if my earrings were still in their second holes.   
"You have two earrings," Luke said looking at my gold flowers that were in my second holes.   
"Uh yeah. I really want my nose pierced too," I said looking at him before walking to the counter to sit down.   
"You know, Reese, we could help unpack if you'd like," Zayn said walking around the boxes. V  
"Really?" I asked looking at him.   
"Yeah. Course," Niall said smiling at me. I smiled and nodded. Demi walked out in a dress and sandals. Then Julia walked out in high waisted jeans and a white, orange, and blue floral tube top. She has run a brush through her shoulder length hair so she was putting it up. Lastly, Ben walked out in jeans and a t-shirt.   
"Alright let's go," Louis said smiling. I grabbed my keys and we walked out, me being the last one out. I locked the door and followed the others out of the door and onto the street. Demi immediately linked arms with me, Julia on the other said, as we walked down the street. I listened Niall talk to Ben about soccer and then at Harry talking to Julia about book she had read.   
"Can we stop for a Starbucks coffee?" Demi asked pulling out her wallet. "I have a gift card."  
"Sure," Louis chuckled. Luke elbowed him in the side making me raise my eyebrow. We walked up to the Starbucks that I met the boys at yesterday. Demi and I walked up the stairs followed by Harry and Julia. Harry opened the door for us, letting us walk in first. I walked in and saw Calum walking out of line and then Ashton.   
They guys were distracting me so I totally forgot about Ashton. He froze when he saw me. I noticed that no one else was with him and that Calum had frozen in place. "Reese," Calum said smiling at me.   
"Morning Calum," I said looking at Ashton.   
"I'm just going to walk away now," Calum said starting to walk away. Before Calum could leave Demi stopped him.   
"No, no, no. If we have to stay you have to stay," She said shaking her head. Ashton cleared his throat and walked up to me.   
"Reese," Ashton said walking up to me.   
"What do you want Ashton?" I asked looking at him.   
"I just want to talk," Ashton said.   
"We talked yesterday," I said shaking my head. "You are very believable. I was actually starting to believe you. I did believe you, but no one can believe that in a day."  
"They can if it's right," Ashton said moving closer to me. "Reese, I haven't felt like this about anyone. Please just let me explain."  
"I don't know Ashton," I said shaking my head. "I don't know if I can trust you."  
"Yes. She can talk to you," Demi said walking up. She handed me a coffee and then turned to Ashton. "Tonight after the show."  
"Reese," Ashton said looking at me. I closed my eyes and sighed.   
"Yeah. That's fine," I said nodding. Ashton smiled and nodded before Luke came in and called him. Once they were gone I turned around and looked at Demi. "What makes you think that this is actually right? We've known each other for a day," I said as Harry and Julia walked in.   
"Because I saw the look that you gave him," Demi said smiling.   
"What look?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"The look that you gave Sean," Demi said before walking outside. I looked at Julia and Harry before turning around and following her outside.   
*  
"This is great," Demi said looking at her Twitter.   
"I don't think all of the pictures and rumors are great," I said looking at Demi.   
  "I have to agree with Reese on this on," Julia said walking out from the bathroom. I looked down and fixed my pass and then looked back up at Harry, Zayn, Liam, Louis, and Niall. They were huddled up and talking to each other. Ben, Julia, Demi, and I waiting patiently while 5 Seconds of Summer played their opening show and One Direction talked.   
  "This is so cool," Ben said looking around. I nodded in agreement and looked on the stage as Ashton took a break. He reached down to get water and winked at me.   
  "How are you guys liking it?" Niall asked walking up to us.   
  "It's cool," Demi said smiling at them.   
  "It is not what I thought it would be," I laughed.   
  "Would you like to take a picture?" Harry asked. "For a frame?"  
  "Oh. Sure," I said nodding. I was still in my ripped jeans and converse but I changed out of my sweatshirt and into a square neck lined, dark blue blouse. I shoved my hand in my pockets and stood in the middle of everyone as they got ready to take a picture.   
  Niall and Louis stood next to me and I wrapped my arms around them and smiled. Once the picture was done I stuffed my hands back in my pockets and turned toward the stage. "Thanks for not freaking out by the way," Niall said walking up to me. I turned to him and smiled.   
  "Yeah. No problem," I said nodding. "You guys are actually pretty cool."  
  "Thanks. You're pretty cool too," Niall said smiling as he was called to go on stage.   
  "Good luck," I said smiling. Niall chuckle and ran off to the others. I stood there for a moment until my iPhone buzzed. I pulled my phone out and saw that I had nine new followers on Twitter and that they were all from One Direction and 5 Seconds of Summer.   
  I opened my latest notification and saw that Harry posted the picture that we took and tagged me in it. I smiled and stuffed my phone back in my back pocket. I looked up at the stage and saw Luke, Michael, Calum, and Ashton walking off stage. I cleared my throat and turned around to walk over to Demi, but Ashton called me. "Reese," Ashton said grabbing my arm. "Can I change and talk to you at the same time?"  
  "Uh sure," I said nodding. Ashton grabbed my hand and quickly pulled my through the crowd,  weaving through the people. He pulled my into a dressing room, closing the door behind us. I froze when I saw how big the dressing room was. Ashton walked right in and over to a chair.   
  "This place is big," I said taking a step in and looking around.   
  "It's really nice," Ashton said smiling. He looked at me through the mirror. When I looked at him he looked down at the counter.  
  "What do you want to walk to me about?" I asked taking a step further into the dressing room.   
  "About what happened yesterday," Ashton said standing up. He walked behind a wall and got quiet for a couple of moments.  
  "Ashton? Are you alright?" I asked walking so I could see him from behind the slab of wall. "Oh geez," I said turning around when I saw Ashton topless.   
  "You know, if you want to get into the medical business you're going to get used to seeing naked men," Ashton said walking up to me. I turned around and turned back around when I saw Ashton closer and still shirtless.   
  "I want to be a forensic anthropologist, not a doctor," I said looking in the mirror. I saw Ashton looking at me through the mirror making me smile. I turned back around and looked at Ashton in the face, trying not to look down.   
  "You can look if you want," he said with a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't mind."  
  "You cocky bastard," I said smiling. Ashton laughed and shook his head.   
  "What you heard was true," Ashton said. "I'll admit it. I'm a messed up guy that likes to have a little fun, and you were on my list. Here's the thing, the moment at the London Bridge and reading it was nice to finally see the you. It made me feel like I actually go to know you," Ashton said stepping closer.   
  "You sound like a guy in a cliche romance movie on Lifetime," I said raising an eyebrow.   
  "Just hear me out. You actually made me think. I want to get to know you and want to spend time with you. I haven't wanted to do that with a woman that's smarter than me in a long time," Ashton said grabbing my waist.   
  "What makes you think I'm smarter? And do you realize that you sound ridiculous right now?" I asked crossing my arms.   
  "You knew not to sleep with me when you met me," Ashton said smiling. "And you're a writer. When am I going to get to read that?"  
  "Never because I'm not finishing it," I said shaking my head.   
  "What? Why?" Ashton asked pulling me to him.   
  "Because I don't believe in fairy tales," I said pushing him away.  "I gave it a try. I thought you were going to be my fairytale but I was wrong."  
"No you weren't," Ashton said walking up to me. "I can turn this around. We can make this work."  
"No, Ashton you see. I don't trust you and I don't want to be a game to you. I don't want to be a game for anyone else ever again," I said walking to the door. "So, no Ashton. We can't turn this around because I don't believe that you've changed."  
"Reese please," Ashton said as I turned around. I looked up at Ashton.   
"We've known each other for a day. A complete twenty four hours. That's not enough time to change," I said shaking my head.   
"Maybe it could be,"Ashton said grabbing my hands. I slipped my hand out of his and turned around. Ashton grabbed my wrist and turned me around. Before I comprehended it Ashton's lips were on mine. I pushed him off of me and looked at him before I ran out of the door and toward Demi.   
"What's wrong?" Demi asked.   
"I'm leaving. I need to get some air. I'll be right back," I said smiling. Demi nodded and I ran outside. I pressed my back up against the brick wall and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. I brought my knees to my chest and at the gravel.


	9. Sleeping in the Bath Tub

An hour later I was at my apartment, laying on the mattress that was in the middle of the apartment. My parents were out with my brother and the dog. I had no idea what they had been doing all day, but I didn't really care. There was a knock at the door making me get up. I opened the door and saw a whole army of people. Julia, Ben, and Demi walked in first. Then Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Niall. After the Irish, Luke and Calum walked in. I stood there confused and then closed the door.   
"What are you guys doing here exactly?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"We are here to help with unpacking," Liam said sitting on a chair. He put two six packs of beer on the counter. "And we got beer to keep us motivated."  
"Along with some more," Luke said putting two more packs on the counter. I laughed and shook my head.   
"Guys it's like two in the morning. Don't you want to sleep?" I asked looking at them. I turned to Demi, Julia, and Ben. "And I thought that you guys were going to get some food for tomorrow."  
"Yeah, well we were on our way to get food and then we ran into these people," Julia said sitting down on the mattress.   
"Guys, I am so tired," I said smiling.   
"That's why we brought the beer," Harry said handing me one. I looked at him and took it before walking to a box.   
"Yeah we are in business," Demi said smiling. I shook my head and handed her a box. I grabbed one and bright it into my bedroom. I walked back out and saw everyone moving in different directions.   
"What do ya think?" Niall asked.   
"I never thought One Direction would be helping me unpack," I said looking at him. Niall laughed and nudged me with his shoulder.   
"We're full of surprises," He said smiling. I laughed and walked rob the giant stacks of boxes that were sitting on a couch and chair. I heard a loud bang in the middle of the room. Liam and Zayn were making bed frames, and doing a horrible job at it. "Are you sure you should be doing that?" Niall asked walking over to them.   
"It's a bed frame. How hard can it be?" Liam asked. A second later he caught his hand on something. I laughed, my original goofy laugh, making everyone stop.  
"What's that?" Luke asked laughing.   
"That's my laugh," I laughed. Everyone started laughing making me laugh. Once I calmed down I explained that I had a laugh that sounded liked a cartoon bird.   
"I like it," Calum said smiling at me.   
"Trust me. Everyone else loves it," Julia laughed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed another box before walking back into the bedroom. My phone buzzed and saw that it was a notification from Twitter. I opened the article and saw that I was posted three hours ago. It was an article about Ashton with another girl, walking through the streets of London. Only this girl wasn't me.   
I started laughing before putting my phone back in my pocket and walking out to the others. Michael was here now. "What do you want me to do?" Michael asked looking around.   
"Oh ya know. Grab a box and then bring it to the correct room," I said grabbing another bedroom box and walking back to my room. I threw the box down and looked back at my phone. I wasn't exactly mad, but I was furious and I had no idea why, which only mad me more angry.   
"What's up?" Demi asked walking in with another box that would go into the bathroom. I pulled my phone out and handed my phone to her. She read the article and then handed the phone back to me. .   
"You're not going to say anything?" I asked as she turned around to walk away.   
  "Reese you can't base everything off of a story like that," Demi said turning to me. "You don't know the story. Anyone around here should know that. You didn't believe them when you were sitting in your room watching Criminal Minds and you shouldn't believe them now. You like him and you need to accept that."  
  I stood there, amazed that Demi had said that. I realized how ridiculous I was being. I nodded and looked at the floor. "You're right," I said looking up at her.   
  "I know I am," Demi said smiling. "You just need to talk to him. Your other conversation that you had didn't go so well. You out of anyone here went through a lot with guys. You deserve to be happy."  
  I smiled and nodded. Demi walked back out and I walked into the bathroom. I grabbed something's and started putting them in drawers. I got a text message, confusing me because no one back at home could text me just yet. I pulled it out and saw that Ashton had texted me. 

Ash: Hey

  I laughed and put my phone back in my pocket before continuing to unpack. "That was harsh," Ashton said walking into the bathroom. I looked up and at Ashton through the mirror.   
  "Well hi," I said turning around. "You probably should knock. Otherwise I would have shot you."  
  "You don't have a gun. Wait, do you?" Ashton asked walking in. I raised and eyebrow and looked back into my box. I continued unpacking as Ashton sat down on the edge of the tub.   
  "What do you want Ashton?" I asked turning around and looking at him.   
  "I just wanted to talk," Ashton said setting two beers down on the edge of the tub.   
  "Talk about what?" I asked going to sit next to him. Instead of sitting on the edge of the tub I got in and sit down, hanging my legs over the side. Ashton looked at my and laughed before joining me. "So, what is so important that you came here at three in the morning to talk to me about?" I asked grabbed a beer from Ashton.   
  "Oh you know. About earlier," Ashton said looking at me.   
  "Yeah," I said nodding.   
  "I shouldn't have done that," Ashton said looking at me.   
  "It's fine," I said looking at the beer bottle. "I just have a hard time trust new people in my life, and with your reputation, I guess, it's been difficult admitting that you're in my life now."  
  "And I'm not leaving anytime soon," Ashton said smiling. I smiled and shook my head before taking a sip of beer.   
  "I never believed those stories," I said looking at Ashton.  
  "What?" he asked.   
  "I never believed the stories that people wrote about you," I said looking at Ashton. "I always believe that you should get to know people for yourself."  
  "Is that why you're very cautious and have a gun laying around here somewhere?" Ashton asked.   
  "You're so cute. You think I have one gun and means of protecting around here," I said scratching his head.   
  "You're very scary, and in strangely attracted to that," Ashton chuckled. I laughed and took a sip of beer. "No. I think it's cool that you want to get to know people for yourself. I wish everyone worked like that."  
  "Life would be a lot easier if people were a lot like me," I said nodding.   
  "But it would be harder to get to know people," Ashton said before taking a sip of beer.   
  "I'm not that hard to get to know," I said in offense.   
  "Then let me ask you a question. Anything," Ashton said looking at me. I nodded and waited for the question. "What happened to you? Why don't you trust a lot of people?"  
  I sat there for a moment before answering. "It has a lot to do with my history with guys, and I think my parents."  
  "Explain," Ashton said.   
  I chuckled. "I think that's a story for another time when I'm not that drunk and am not so tired." Ashton and I looked forward at the mirror as we finished our beers. I stopped hearing people moving outside so I thought they fell asleep.   
  My eyes started to get heavy and my head fell on Ashton's shoulder. Ashton flinched and then relaxed. "You're a pretty incredible person, Reese," Ashton whispered.   
  "You don't even know me," I whispered.   
  "I know enough to know that you're amazing," Ashton whispered. I laughed and grabbed Ashton's arms as I closed my eyes. Ashton moved his arms and laced his fingers with mine before I fell asleep.   
*  
  I woke up laying in the tub on Ashton's chest. I sat up and looked around. I immediately saw two beer bottles and a box with my bathroom stuff. I looked down at Ashton and saw that he was waking up. "Morning beautiful," Ashton mumbled with a smile.   
  "We slept in a bath tub," I laughed leaning against the side of the tub. I ran my fingers through my hair before putting my hair up. "And don't call me beautiful."  
  "Why not?" Ashton asked getting up.   
  "Because...it's weird," I said looking at him. "You and I aren't dating."  
  "We could be," Ashton said smiling at me.   
  "If I trusted you maybe," I said turning to Ashton. I was greeted by Ashton's lips on mine. I froze before grabbing the side of his face, moving closer to him. Ashton grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him. I kneeled so that I was taller than Ashton and I had to look down to kiss him.   
  He moved his hands from my waist down to my bum. I held in a moan as I slipped my tongue into his mouth making Ashton squeeze my bum a little. Ashton kissed me once more before kissing my neck. I looked up at the ceiling as Ashton left a trail of kisses down my next and to my chest.   
  I blinked and realized what was happening. "Ashton," I said sitting next to him.   
  "What happened?" Ashton asked looking at me.   
  "We just talked about this," I said getting up and getting out of the bath tub.  
  "But then we talked about how you wanted to get to know me," Ashton said getting up. I looked at him and then turned around to the motor.   
  "I need to get dressed and are what the others are up to," I said opening the door. I froze when I saw a mattress on a bed stand. There was a nightstand on either side of the bed. I turned and looked at Ashton before walking outside. I saw a couch in front of the flat screen tv that was hanging on the wall.   
  "Morning," Julia said walking out of the spare room.   
  "You guys got all of this done?" I asked looking around.   
  "Yeah it helps when you have nine guys working," Louis said sitting up and looking at the tv.   
  "You slept here?" Julia asked.   
  "Yeah I guess so," Louis said standing up. He pulled his phone out and shook his head.   
  "Well thank you so much for doing my job," I said looking around.   
  "Oh we didn't put anything in any of these things. We just put them together," Ben said walking out of the spare room.   
  "How long did you guys stay here?" I asked looking around.   
  "Most people left at three thrifty. The others left at four," Louis said. "I was a bit drunk and just slept here. This couch is very comfortable."  
  "Thanks," I said looking at him and then at Ashton.   
  "We did most of the stuff yesterday while waiting to go to the concert," Julia said sitting down at the bar.  
  "What happened to you two?" Demi asked walking out of my bedroom.   
  "Where were you in there?" I asked turning to him.   
  "Under the covers. Did you not notice me?" Demi asked walking to the bar. I shook my head and walked over to the couch. I sat down on the couch that was across from the club Louis was sitting on.   
  "Why do you have two couched?" Louis asked. "I though you weren't planning on having people over."  
  "Well, my parents bought these for me so I have no idea," I said looking at him.    
  "Where were you guys?" Demi asked looking at Ashton and I.   
  "We were in the bathroom," I said looking at Ashton and then the others.   
  "What were you doing there?" Julia asked smiling.   
  "We were drinking," Ashton said shoving his hands in his pocket.   
  "All night?" Ben asked looking at me and then at Ashton.   
  "Until we fell asleep," Ashton countered. Ben looked at Ashton for a moment before turning away and walking into the bathroom.    
  "Well, I am going to go get a coffee. Reese, would you like to accompany me?" Ashton asked turning to me. I froze and looked at him. "I promise I won't spill any on you this time."  
  "Uh sure. Does anyone else want some?" I asked turning to Louis and then Demi. After everyone read me their orders in walked out of the apartment building with Ashton and down the street to Starbucks.   
"Let me make it up to you," Ashton said breaking the silence as we walked into Starbucks.   
  "What are you talking about now?" I asked looking a him.   
  "Let me take you on a date," Ashton said as we got into line. I looked at him and then shook my head. "I'm serious. I'll take you to dinner and then possibly take you out after. We can go to a club, have some fun. We don't even have to sleep together."  
  "Oh that's a deal breaker," I sarcastically said.   
  "Really. It will be a proper date," Ashton said smiling at me. "I want to be able to kiss you and hold your hand in public," Ashton said as he grabbed my hand. I bit my bottom lip and looked down at our hands.   
  "Ashton," I said looking up at him.   
  "It'll be great," Ashton said as we got closer to the counter. "I can be a fun person, and I know that you can too."  
  "I'm a fun person," I said in offense. Ashton laughed and looked at me. "I used to be fun all of the time."  
  "Used to," Ashton caught. We moved up to the cashier and gave them our order. Once Ashton said the last order we moved to the side.so what do you say on a night of promised fun?"  
  "Okay. Yeah," I said smiling. "I'm up for a night of promised fun."  
  "Great. How about we start in about two hours?" Ashton asked smiling.   
  "I though you said dinner," I said looking at him.   
  "Dinner implies something before and after," Ashton said smiling.   
  "I see. You're tricky," I said smiling. "What do I need to wear?"   
  "Something nice but not too formal," Ashton said smiling at me.   
  "Got it," I said smiling as I grabbed my coffee and a drink rack.   
  "Good," Ashton replied. He kissed me on the forehead before walking to the entrance. I looked at the barista and saw her smiling at me. I smiled and followed after Ashton, which I knew I would regret.


	10. Getting to Know You..On Our First Date

  I finished off my coffee as Niall tried to explain something I wasn't playing attention too. After Ashton and I got back Ashton left with Calum, who had come to get him, and Niall showed up with Liam. "That sounds awesome," Julia said walking to the sink.    
  "Reese, weren't you here with your parents?" Liam asked looking around.   
  "Yeah they got a hotel room," I said standing up. "I need to go and get ready."  
  "Ready for what?" Niall asked turning around and looking at me.   
  "She has a date," Louis said smiling. He was clearly caught up on the situation and was loving that I didn't find it comforting.   
  "With who?" Liam asked smiling.   
  "Ashton," Demi sang walking past me and to the couch.   
  "Where's he taking you?" Ben asked. I looked at Niall who looked like he was deciding between being happy and being upset.   
  "Uh I don't exactly know," I said looking at Ben. "He said somewhere before, then dinner, and then somewhere after."  
  "Do you have protection?" Julia asked making everyone freeze.    
  "What? We are all adults okay," Julia said in annoyance.   
  "No. I am not going to have sex tonight," I said rolling my eyes.  
"Why not?" Demi asked smiling.   
  "Alright well I think it's time to go while you get ready," Louis said getting up. "Ben would you like to come with us?"  
  "Yes please," Ben said getting up.  
  "Thank you so much for helping with my furniture," I said as they left.     
  "No problem," Niall said as they walked to the door. We waved goodbye as they boys left, closing the door behind them.   
  "Okay, what are you thinking?" Demi asked looking at me.   
  "About how much I don't want to do this," I said looking at Demi.   
  "Oh yes you do," Demi said rolling her eyes. "I'm thinking black shirt and t-shirt that you'll tuck in with some cute heels."  
  "Whatever you say," I said getting up. I walked into the bedroom and started to dig through the boxes until I found my skirt, shirt, and black heels that showed the toe. I quickly changed and then walked out. Demi and Julia had changed into their clothes for the day.   
  "Julia. Your turn," Demi said smiling. I sighed and walked back into my room and then the bathroom. She grabbed a black bow and pulled some hair back, pinning with the bow. I did my makeup. I put some skin tones eyeshadow and eyeliner on and then a Berry lipstick color. I smiled at myself as I put little gold flowers that my grandmother had given me in my second holes and then little dangling diamond earrings in my first holes.   
  I ran my hand over my little necklace and then looked down at my shirt. I grabbed my turquoise, black, and white flannel and put it over my white shirt. I tucked it into my shirt and then buttoned two buttons, still showing my white shirt. I fixed my skirt, being in it halfway up my stomach.   
  I grabbed my heels and slipped them on. I tied the laces and then stood up to look at myself in the mirror. I smiled at myself and spun around, taking in my look. I felt like me and I liked it. "Reese! Ashton is here!" Demi yelled.  
  I took a breath and walked out into my bedroom, grabbing my purse off of my bed as I walked toward the door. When I walked out Ashton was standing there with his back to me. Julia and Demi smiled when they saw me. Ashton turned around and stopped.   
  I took in what he was wearing. A blazer over a black band t-shirt with some skinny jeans. "You look amazing," Ashton said smiling.   
  "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," I said smiling. Ashton smiled and held his arm out.   
  "Are you ready for a night of fun?" He asked as I walked up to him. I laughed and nodded. I took his arm and started to walk to the door.   
   "Are you guys going to be alright?" I asked turning around.   
  "Yes. We are going to go see the other guys, and hopefully get Ben back," Demi said smiling. "Just go and have fun. You deserve it."  
  "Alright," I said smiling. Ashton led me out of the apartment, closing the door behind us, and then out onto the  street. "Alright where are we going?" I asked looking at Ashton. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.   
  "It's a surprise," Ashton said smiling at me. I messed with my skirt and looked down at my knees. My skirt was the perfect length and fit my body perfectly.   
  "Give me a hint," I said looking at him.   
  "Then it's not much of a surprise," Ashton said as we turned the corner.   
  "Okay, then tell me about the big life," I said looking at him.   
  "What do you want to know?" Ashton asked.   
  "What's it like being able to travel all over the world?" I asked looked at him and then ahead of us.   
  "It's great. Being able to see the differences in people and the way they live," Ashton said smiling as we walked up to the London Eye. "I think that's my favorite part."  
"Have you always loved music?" I asked as we walked past the line. I heard gasps as they saw Ashton Irwin of 5 Seconds of Summer walking past them.   
"Always. There has never been a moment that I have not loved music," Ashton said smiling. I looked around as we passed the massive line to get onto the London Eye.   
"Mr. Irwin," the man at the gate said. He led us onto the dock and into a pod. I looked at Ashton as we walked to the farthest side from the door. I grabbed the railing and looked out at the scene.   
"What about you?" Ashton asked putting his hand on my waist.   
"Hmm," I said turning to him.   
Ashton chuckled. "What about you? What have you always loved?"  
"Music," I said without hesitation. "Music and imagination."  
"Explain," Ashton said leaning up against the railing to look at me.   
"I've always loved that music can be about anything and what it does. People can go through music therapy to help them. People that don't even need therapy listen to music and it helps. Music is everyone's friend," I said smiling. "Someone out there is always going through the same thing."  
"What about imagination?" Ashton asked.   
"Imagination let's you dream about what you want to do. Like travel and live in one of the most known ditties," I said looking at Big Ben and then at Ashton. "It let's you dream. Big or small."  
"You're amazing," Ashton said smiling. I looked at Ashton and smiled before looking back out at the scenery.   
"Tell me more about you," I said looking at Ashton. Ashton sighed and looked out at London and then at me.   
"Well, I have a mum, who would love you, and two siblings. A sister named Lauren and a brother, Harry," Ashton said smiling.  
"I take it that you really love them," I said smiling.   
"I do. What about your brother?" Ashton asked smiling. "I saw him at lunch."  
"Yeah. We don't have the best relationship," I said shaking my head. "We fought a lot. He was just a know it all and I always wanted him to be right."  
"It sounds like you're hard to live with," Ashton said smiling.   
"Is that going to be a problem for you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Not at all," Ashton said before someone came up and tapped him on the shoulder. It was a fan wanting a picture. I nodded and turned back to Big Ben. I smiled at memories, blocking every one out. Ashton had to touch my back to bring me too.   
"Sorry, I was just thinking," I said smiling at Ashton.   
"It's fine. I'm sorry that we got interrupted, but the fans are important to me," Ashton said smiling.   
"You are amazing," I said smiling. Ashton raised an eyebrow in question. "I like it when people put the people that brought them to the top first. They wouldn't be anywhere without you, so you should put them first."  
"I completely agree," Ashton said smiling. "So, are you enjoying your ride?"  
"It's the best second ride on the London Eye I've ever had," I said looking at the water.   
"You've been on this before?" Ashton asked in disappointment.   
"Apparently you didn't listen," I said standing up.   
"Okay, you have to admit that the day we met was not a good day for me," Ashton laughed pulling me to him.   
"I do agree, but you also have to realize that you've kissed me everyday that I've been here," I said grabbing his hands. "If I knew I was going to get kissed by Ashton Irwin when I arrived in London I would have come a lot sooner."  
"Really?" Ashton asked. I looked at him until he got it. "Sarcasm. Got it. Well, I am going to counter that. I'm glad that you didn't come before now because we probably wouldn't have met."  
"Do you believe in everything happens for a reason?" I asked grabbing Ashton's biceps.   
"I do. I also believe that us meeting happened for a reason," Ashton said smiling. I laughed and nodded before Ashton moved some hair out of my face.   
"Please do not do that cliche moving of the hair and then kiss me," I said as Ashton turned us around and leaned against the railing and then let me lean against him.   
"How else am up supposed to kiss you?" Ashton asked.   
"By just kissing me," I said shaking my head. Ashton leaned in to kiss me but I stopped him. "We are on the first date, and there's no kissing on the first date."  
"But does that really apply to us?" Ashton asked.   
"Yes it does now come on. Our ride is almost up," I laughed. Ashton grabbed my hand and we walked to the door to jump off. Once we were back on the ground Ashton and I rushed off to hide when a girl spotted Ashton and yelled.   
*  
"Being on tour sounds fun," I said grabbing my wine glass.   
"It's a lot of fun. You should come with us,"Ashton said taking the last bit of his steak.   
"On the first date and you're already offering to take me on tour," I said putting my form down. As soon as my fork touched my plate a waiter came up and took our plates. "They are very efficient."  
"I already order our meal before come here so they know exactly what to do," Ashton said wiping his mouth with his napkin. I crossed my leg, letting my foot touch Ashton's.   
"So you knew that I was going to want to eat something shrimp based?" I asked as Ashton grabbed my calf, lightly tracing circles with his thumb.   
"I paid attention to you at lunch three days ago," Ashton said smiling. A waiter walked up and placed a piece of chocolate cake in front of me.   
"You're full of surprises," I said smiling at him. "So are you going to get the chocolate strawberry or am I?"  
"Stick with me and you'll get a lot more than just chocolate strawberries," Ashton said smiling.   
  I rolled my eyes. "I take it that means I get the strawberry."  
  I started to pick the strawberry up but Ashton stop me. "As long as I get a kiss before this date is over."   
  "You drive a hard bargain," I said closing one eyes and thought about it. "But deal."  
  Ashton pulled his hand away and grabbed his fork. I ate my strawberry and looked at him. I watched as he took a bite of cake and then looked up at me. He smiled when he saw me. I laughed and grabbed my fork to take a bite of cake. "I didn't think you like chocolate," Ashton said.   
  "I don't, but how do you know that?" I asked leaning in.   
  "I pay attention and you always ask for chocolate not to be on your coffee," Ashton said taking another bite. I took a bit and sat back. Ashton's hand stated to move up my leg.   
  "Then why order chocolate?" I asked.   
  "Why eat it?" Ashton countered.   
  "I only like chocolate when in in a certain mood," I said smiling.  
  "And what mood is that?"   
  "Horny," I replied. Ashton choked on his cake. I laughed and shook my head. "I was joking, but I am feeling adventurous."  
  "This is high quality cake," Ashton said grabbing his beer. I laughed and grabbed my wine finishing it off.   
  "I appreciate your high quality cake and I apologize for my joke," I said smiling. Ashton nodded and took a bite of cake. His hand stopped at my knee and started to trace circles with his thumb.   
  I sat up straight and cleared my throat. "Is something wrong?" Ashton asked smiling.   
  "Nothing," I said shaking my head. Ashton smiled as I took another bite of cake.   
  "Are you ready to go?" Ashton asked as we fought with our forks for the last bite.   
  "I am. Split it?" I asked looking at him.   
  "Deal," Ashton said. I cut the last bite in half and we both our halves before the check came. I grabbed my purse and pulled my wallet out. "What are you doing?" Ashton asked in shock.   
"I am paying for my part of dinner," I said pulling my credit card out.   
  "No. This is a date," Ashton said putting a card down and then handing it to him. I put my wallet back into my purse.   
  "Sorry. I just don't like people paying for my stuff," I said shaking my head.   
  "That's fine. Just think of it as a treat," Ashton said grabbing my hand with his free hand. I smiled and nodded. The waiter came back making Ashton and I jump away from each other and stand up. Ashton took his card back and held his hand out.   
  I smiled and took his hand letting Ashton pull me out of the restaurant and down the street. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" Ashton asked as our thumb audibly battled.   
  "About what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
  "Demi and Julia describe you as an open person and that had a lot of people but then I look at you and you talk about how you're not good with guys and that you haven't had a good history with them. Why?" Ashton asked looking at the ground as we passed.   
  It was so dark I could barely see the ground but the lights of the city made it easier to see. That's what I loved about the city. It's never completely dark. I sighted and looked up at the dark as the golf hole sky. The only problem with living in the city was that you couldn't see the stars.   
  "The only problem with long in the city is that you can't see the stars," I said shaking my head. "Ashton, the problem that I've had with guys is that I've always trusted the wrong people. I stared dating this guy, Seth, but it turned out that he was just using me. Then, a couple years later, after getting over that whole disaster another guy, Bret, came along and just ruined it all over again. I am a disaster with guys and I always overreact over things. I always ruin things."  
  "You haven't ruined anything," Ashton said stopping. We were directly under a street light. "I just want you to open up. Talk to me."  
  "That's the thing. When I open up I ruin things. Ashton, you will hate me," I said looking up at him.   
  "I find that hard to believe," Ashton said grabbing my hand. He kissed the backs of them and then looked at me. "From what I hear, you're pretty amazing ," Ashton said smiling. "I just want to get to know that amazing side of you."  
  "Only at your own risk," I said looking at him.   
  "I'm willing to take that," Ashton said smiling. He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes savoring this moment. He started to back away but I stopped him, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him to me.   
  Ashton was shocked by my reaction but adapted quickly. He grabbed my waist, pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling away. "What got into you?" Ashton asked smiling at me.   
  "You," I said smiling. Ashton chuckled and kissed me again before I pulled away and we started walking.   
  "So what are the chances that we go on a second date?" Ashton asked as we walked up to my apartment building.   
  "It depends. How lucky are you feeling about that?" I asked walking in. I pushed the elevator button up as Ashton followed me. "Maybe you should just ask," I said looking at him.   
  "Will you let me take you on a second date?" Ashton asked. "I'll surprise you."  
  "I would love to," I said smiling. "I had a lot of fun tonight. I'm glad that I agreed to going out with you tonight."  
  "I can put this date in a win," Ashton said as the doors opened. I laughed as we walked out and down the hall to my apartment. "And this is where the night ends," Ashton said as I pulled my keys out.   
  "You're so good," I said smiling. Ashton laughed and leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. He pulled away, keeping his nose touching mine.   
  "You looked beautiful tonight," Ashton said looking in my eyes.  
  "Goodnight Ashton," I said smiling. He pressed his lips to mine and then backed away.   
  "Goodnight beautiful," Ashton said backing away. I smiled and bit my bottom lip.   
  "Text me when you get home," I called to him.   
  "You worry about me," Ashton said before getting in the elevator. I laughed and walked in, immediately bombards by questions from Demi and Julia. Once I got passed the questions I walked into my room and changed into my pajamas and pulled my hair up in a bun.    
  I went through the process of taking my jewelry off and then my makeup. When I walked out into the bedroom. Demi and Julia were laying in my bed. I smiled and walked to the right side. I scored Julia over and laid down.   
My phone went off and I grabbed it before Julia and Demi could. It was Ashton.

Ashton: I had fun tonight. 

Me: I did too. I assume you're home. 

Ashton: I am. What time can I see you  tomorrow?

Me: Goodnight Ashton. 

Ashton: Goodnight beautiful. 

  I smiled and put my phone on my stomach as I looked up at the ceiling. I smiled at myself and then turned on my side and put my phone on my nightstand. 


End file.
